Estigmas
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Religión y Magia siempre habían sido dos conceptos que se huían el uno del otro. Cuando Draco Malfoy muestra signos de heridas misteriosas en el cuerpo, estos dos conceptos se mezclarán de manera alarmante. Harry y Draco aprenderán lo difícil que es estar en el medio de una batalla de creencias y lucharán lado a lado como aliados, amigos y tal vez algo más. Drarry. Tintes Dramione.
1. Las manos

**Estigmas.**

**Sumary: **Religión y Magia siempre habían sido dos conceptos que se huían el uno del otro. Cuando Draco Malfoy muestra signos de heridas misteriosas en el cuerpo, estos dos conceptos se mezclarán de manera alarmante. Harry y Draco aprenderán lo difícil que es estar en el medio de una batalla de creencias y lucharán lado a lado como aliados, amigos y tal vez algo más.

* * *

**1. Las manos.**

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Draco?

-Igual que ayer, Sanador Rickman.

-¿Listo para volver a casa?

-Listo para irme de aquí, realmente-el sanador asintió. Draco Malfoy se sentó elegantemente en el sillón de cuero negro con mucho cuidado de no apoyar sus manos en nada; el sanador tuvo que aceptar que el rubio era hermoso, con esa piel cremosa y pálida, sus tormentosos ojos grises azulados y su cabello rubio platino semi largo.

-¿Has pensado acerca de Hogwarts?

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no quiero regresar-el sanador suspiró.

-Draco, realmente creo que te haría bien volver, despedirte de tus demonios y reconciliarte con el pasado, perdonarte a ti mismo por lo que sucedió.

-Eso es muy sencillo para usted, sanador, pero para mí no-replicó el chico con fría calma. El sanador se levantó para coger una taza y el rubio lo estudió con la mirada; Stefan Rickman era un sanador joven, de apenas veinticinco años pero muy bien recomendado dentro de San Mungo. Era especialista en el área de psicomagia y se había graduado con honores, Draco sabía que obviamente era el mejor sino sus padres no lo habrían contratado.

-En Hogwarts podrías salir del cuidado de tus padres ¿sabes? Ver a tus amigos, caminar por los parques.

-Estoy bien en casa.

-Draco, no es realmente una opción, te obligarán a ir a Hogwarts a terminar el año, necesitas aceptar eso ahora, falta solo un mes.

-¿Y cómo voy a asistir a clases? ¿Cómo voy a escribir o hacer un hechizo con esto?-dijo alzando levemente las manos, suspiró de frustración-no quiero hablar más de Hogwarts, pasemos a otra cosa.

-Bien-cedió Stefan para no alterarlo-¿Cómo va el ánimo?-el rubio resopló.

-¿Aún siguen sin creerme, no? ¡Yo no lo hice!

-Cuéntame una vez más la historia-Draco suspiró con fastidio y se acomodó en el asiento para luego relatar con voz monótona lo sucedido hace unas semanas.

-Había estado durmiendo en mi cuarto cuando algo me hizo levantarme, conjuré un _tempus _y vi que eran las tres de la mañana, me levanté para identificar lo que me había despertado pero no había nada fuera de lugar, sin embargo, pude notar un aroma de rosas en el ambiente, fue ahí cuando lo sentí. Era el dolor más fuerte que jamás había vivido, más fuerte que los _cruciatus, _era un dolor indescriptible y rápidamente me tumbó, antes de desmayarme vi la sangre en mis manos y eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar aquí-suspiró profundamente-yo no intenté matarme, luché mucho por mi vida como para quitármela sin más ahora que me he ganado mi libertad.

-Bien, descansa un momento, ya regreso-Stefan se levantó y salió del cuarto, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy se acercaron inmediatamente al verlo salir.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, sanador?-preguntó Narcisa, Stefan se quedó un momento observando a la mujer antes de responder. La rubia aún no había recuperado su figura pero seguía siendo una mujer innatamente elegante y hermosa enfundada en ese traje de piel azul oscuro y con el cabello acomodado suavemente en un moño.

-Draco está mentalmente estable pero sigue insistiendo que no se provocó las heridas.

-Entonces debemos creerle, mi hijo no mentiría en algo importante-dijo Lucius y Stefan se asombró una vez más del profundo parecido que tenía su hijo con él.

-El problema es que no logramos ubicar cual fue el elemento que le hizo las heridas, los sanadores no han podido detener su sangrado y tememos que pronto Draco sucumba a la continua pérdida de sangre. Cuando esté en Hogwarts vamos a necesitar que su enfermera esté continuamente pendiente de él, de cómo van la sangre y las heridas-revisó sus papeles-. Hasta ahora no hemos registrado ninguna infección en la herida lo cual es bastante extraño dado que ha estado abierta todo el tiempo. No podemos retener más tiempo al señor Malfoy por ahora pero apenas se presente algún problema deben traerlo inmediatamente.

-Sanador Rickman ¿Usted seguirá viéndolo?-preguntó la rubia.

-Si ustedes y él lo permiten, puedo ir cada fin de semana a verlo y tal vez hablar un poco para ver cómo va.

-Me parece perfecto eso-dijo Lucius luego estrechó la mano del doctor-gracias por su ayuda, Sanador Rickman.

-No hay nada que agradecer, espero verlos pronto, señores Malfoy-dijo el sanador amablemente antes de volver a entrar al cuarto para despedirse de Draco, el rubio alzó la vista hacia él-bueno, Draco, ya puedes retirarte junto a tus padres.

-Gracias, Sanador Rickman.

-Puedes decirme solo Stefan a partir de ahora, cuando vayas a Hogwarts la enfermería estará pendiente de ti y yo iré a visitarte en los fines de semana ¿te parece bien?-Draco asintió tranquilamente-Bien, espero verte pronto, Draco.

-Sí, hasta luego… Stefan-el hombre le sonrió y se marchó.

* * *

-Oh, mira, Malfoy sale hoy de San Mungo-dijo Hermione leyendo El Profeta, Harry la miró con confusión.

-¿Malfoy estuvo internado?-Hermione lo miró con obviedad y rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que siempre estás desinformado?-resopló-Malfoy fue internado hace dos semanas aparentemente por un intento de suicidio.

-¿Intentó suicidarse?

-¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?-dijo la castaña con poca paciencia-parece que lo retuvieron ahí más tiempo porque había un problema con sus heridas.

-¿Qué problema?-Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie lo sabe, Lucius Malfoy no ha permitido que ningún reportero se acerque a su hijo pero se sabe que regresará a Hogwarts.

-Vaya, debe de haber estado muy deprimido-murmuró Harry quitándole importancia y volviendo a su revista de Quidditch, Hermione miraba pensativamente por la ventana. Malfoy siempre le había intrigado, quitando toda esa pose de arrogancia y mal humor, siempre le había parecido alguien muy solitario, rodeado de aduladores, sí, pero no verdaderos amigos, tal vez Parkinson y Zabini pero de ahí nadie más, este año se figuraba muy interesante…

* * *

El primero de septiembre llegó más rápido de lo que Draco hubiera querido, sus heridas no habían sanado ni un poco y se sentía muy solo porque no le permitían las visitas por miedo de que el contacto con extraños le causara alguna infección pero ahora que ya habían notado que nada le iba a suceder tenía que volver a Hogwarts. Se dejó vestir por los elfos dado que mover las manos le causaba dolor, movió la cabeza para acomodar ligeramente su cabello, no le molestaba que estuviera algo desordenado. Bajó para desayunar junto a sus padres antes de salir y se sorprendió cuando vio a sus dos amigos ahí.

-¡Draco!-Pansy se acercó inmediatamente a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Draco-saludó Blaise con más calma sonriéndole levemente.

-Hola, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hemos venido por ti, claro-dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos luego lo miró con dulzura-¿Cómo van esas heridas?-Draco se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos, se podían ver dos vendas blancas cubriendo la herida.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos que nadie te moleste-dijo el castaño-ahora que ni Crabbe ni Goyle están nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Sí, gracias a ti ninguno de nosotros sufrió daño y te debemos mucho-Draco los miró con una pequeña sonrisa y los tres se sentaron a desayunar. Draco tuvo que soportar que todos quisieran cortarle la comida e intentar dársela en la boca, después de mandarlos a volar a todos (educadamente, por supuesto) Draco trató de comer por sí mismo y soportó todo el dolor que le causó mover las manos pero él no era débil y menos iba a dejar que alguien lo alimentara. Sus padres los acompañaron a la estación, la gente los evitaba abiertamente cuando llegaron aunque los Slytherin los saludaron con la cabeza cuando pasaron, Narcisa lo abrazó a pesar de que él trató de librarse y le rogó para que se cuidara, Lucius no fue tan demostrativo, solo apoyó su mano en su hombro pero Draco lo sintió como un abrazo cálido. Pansy, Blaise y él caminaron tranquilamente por el tren hacia los compartimentos finales que eran de ellos; cuando se encontraron delante al trío dorado todo se quedó en un tenso silencio.

-Malfoy-saludó Hermione, los Slytherin se sorprendieron aunque no tanto como los integrantes del trío.

-Granger-devolvió el saludo el rubio con una leve inclinación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-el rubio alzó una ceja sintiéndose confundido por la actitud de la castaña.

-Bien, gracias-respondió suavemente.

-Me alegro-bien, eso era totalmente raro.

-Hermione ¿De qué se trata todo esto?-preguntó Ron con mal humor-¿Por qué demonios le estás hablando al hurón?

-Basta, Ronald, solo estaba siendo cortés.

-¿Y él cuando ha sido cortés con nosotros?

-¿Ahora, tal vez? ¿O acaso nos ha hablado mal?-le replicó ella.

-No queremos problemas, Granger-dijo Pansy-mejor vámonos-la corte de plata pasó por su lado para seguir su camino mientras dejaba al trío dorado discutiendo atrás, Harry siguió con la mirada a Malfoy, no había podido ver sus manos por la túnica pero notaba que las mantenía a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás de qué va todo esto?-preguntó Ron cuando entraron a su compartimento.

-Por favor, Ron, no seas infantil, Malfoy ya no es el mismo que era antes, la guerra lo cambió ¿Y si él puede cambiar por qué nosotros no? No sé si lo notaste pero no nos insultó en ningún momento allá afuera.

-Eso es solo porque le salvamos su muy refinado trasero-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero veo absurdo seguir con estos rencores tontos, ya hemos crecido, todos hemos perdido a alguien, incluso él ha perdido gente en esta guerra también ¿Por qué te es tan difícil perdonar y olvidar?

-Parece que no puedo perdonar y olvidar tan rápido como tú-respondió su amigo, la castaña rodó los ojos con irritación y se giró hacia su muy callado amigo.

-¿Harry, sucede algo?-preguntó y el pelinegro salió de su ensoñación.

-Oh, no, nada, creo.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Uh, bueno, pensaba en Malfoy, creo, no he podido ver sus heridas pero me doy cuenta que ahí están.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, cuando vi sus manos noté que las mantenía ocultas en la túnica y las mantenía lejos de su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo de rozarlas con algo.

-Qué raro, ya deberían de haber sanado para ahora.

-Sí, eso era lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Ahora a los dos le importa lo que le pase al hurón?-tanto Hermione como Harry rodaron los ojos y dejaron a su amigo refunfuñar todo el camino.

* * *

La cena de esa noche estuvo llena de alegría y pena a la vez, la gente estaba contenta de que la guerra por fin hubiera acabado pero al mismo tiempo extrañaba a la gente que faltaba entre ellos. Los Slytherin saludaron con cortesía a la corte de plata cuando se sentó, ninguno hizo algún comentario respecto a las noticias pero expresaban su preocupación y apoyo alcanzándole las cosas y sonriéndole imperceptiblemente. Draco tuvo que darle la razón a Stefan, estar en Hogwarts era bueno, aún se sentía inseguro dentro de ese lugar en el que había vivido tanto terror pero ahora ya no había nada que temer y debía seguir su vida; Pansy y Blaise cortaron rápidamente su comida antes de ponerla frente a él y el rubio les agradeció silenciosamente antes de alzar las manos para cenar.

-Mira sus manos-susurró Hermione en voz baja a Harry, ambos habían estado siguiendo con la mirada a Malfoy desde que entró. El pelinegro observó las vendas blancas que envolvían la mayor parte de su palma, Malfoy las movía con su natural elegancia pero también lo hacía muy lentamente y tomando una respiración profunda como si le causara gran dolor moverlas.

-Esto es muy extraño-murmuró Harry de vuelta y Hermione asintió.

-Tal vez me pase después por la biblioteca para ver heridas extrañas-dijo, ambos interrumpieron su conversación cuando la directora se paró para hablar. El discurso fue corto pero emotivo, la selección comenzó y la cena transcurrió con calma. Harry se escabulló entre la gente y salió del comedor más rápido para disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad; estaba caminando hacia la sala común cuando oyó voces, se acercó con curiosidad y vio que era la corte de plata. Los tres conversaban en voz baja mientras que iban hacia ¿La enfermería? Harry los siguió en todo el silencio que pudo y se puso la capa que ahora llevaba a todos lados con él, Malfoy se detuvo delante de la puerta de la enfermería y después de discutir un rato sus amigos se fueron dejándolo solo, Harry esperó un momento antes de entrar a la enfermería; Malfoy estaba sentado en una de las camillas del fondo y Madame Pomfrey se movía de un lado a otro.

-El sanador Rickman me habló de tu caso y me pidió vigilarte.

-Es un buen sanador-contestó el rubio con simpleza y Madame Pomfrey asintió.

-A ver alza las manos-Draco las alzó y la mujer empezó a quitar cuidadosamente las vendas, cuando la primera estuvo fuera tanto la enfermera como Harry tuvieron que contener una exclamación. La herida estaba en medio de la palma del rubio y debía medir al menos cinco centímetros, se veía limpia y la sangre roja manaba de ella con calma-¡Merlín! ¿Qué clase de herida es esta?-Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie lo sabe, Madame Pomfrey-dijo sin darle mayor importancia, la enfermera limpió la herida pero la sangre seguía fluyendo de ella sin parar-no se preocupe por el sangrado, desde que aparecieron no han parado de hacerlo.

-¿Y de verdad no sabe cómo se las hizo?-Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Esto no me lo hice yo, Madame-la mujer lo miró críticamente y siguió con su trabajo colocándole un apósito y luego volviendo a vendarla, repitió el mismo proceso con la otra. Harry estaba observando todo en silencio ¿Quién podía haberle provocado esas heridas a Malfoy? Su curiosidad Gryffindor estaba saliendo a flote y supo que no iba a detenerse hasta saber todo.

* * *

-Así que dice que no lo hizo él-murmuró Hermione cuando se reunieron en la sala común.

-Sí y Hermione, esas heridas eran horribles, realmente, Madame Pomfrey no podía detener la sangre y según Malfoy no habían parado de sangrar desde que aparecieron.

-Tal vez el objeto que usaron estaba envenenado-dijo la castaña de forma pensativa-bueno, mañana me pasaré por la biblioteca para ver heridas de ese tipo.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?-Hermione y Harry se giraron hacia Ron que los miraba enojado-¿Por qué repentinamente tienen tanto interés en lo que le sucede a Malfoy?

-Interés científico, creo yo-dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros-me intriga no saber algo y bueno, no me quiero quedar con las ganas.

-Opino lo mismo-esta vez tanto Hermione como Ron alzaron una ceja-¿Qué?

-Harry, tú siempre has estado obsesionado con Malfoy-dijo la castaña con suavidad.

-Sí, compañero, es realmente raro, es como si estuvieras enamorado del hurón o algo así-Hermione y Harry lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Tú y tu sensibilidad, Ronald-replicó la chica con acritud antes de girarse a su amigo-No es como si estuvieras enamorado, Harry, solo que siempre has estado muy al pendiente de Malfoy.

-¡Pero eso solo era porque yo sabía qué hacía algo malo! Ahora solo tengo curiosidad de saber que le sucede, igual tú-acusó a Hermione-¡Además estoy saliendo con Ginny!

-Sí pero mi hermana está en Francia con las Holyhead Harpies, bastante lejos de aquí- replicó el pelirrojo, la castaña se encogió de hombros con simpleza y se guardó de hacer otro comentario para no alterar a su amigo.

-Es mejor ir a dormir ahora-dijo ella despidiéndose de sus amigos y subiendo al dormitorio de las chicas, Ron también murmuró una despedida dejando a Harry solo mirando pensativo el fuego.

-_¿Por qué simplemente no puedo meterme en mis asuntos? ¿Por qué tengo que interesarme por qué le pasa?_-se preguntó el pelinegro en silencio antes de decidir que se sentía demasiado cansado y marcharse a dormir.

* * *

Draco Malfoy contempló atentamente el rostro de Astoria Greengrass delante de él. Era hermosa realmente, de piel pálida como la porcelana, ojos azules profundos y cabello rubio dorado cayendo sedoso en su espalda en una larga cola. La chica lo intrigaba, era dos años menor que él y Draco nunca había sido tan cercano a su hermana, Daphne, fallecida en la guerra. Astoria tomaba delicadamente una taza de té con parsimonia, dejando que el rubio hiciera su reconocimiento en silencio; Pansy y Blaise se encontraban sentados en silencio a ambos lados del rubio.

-Bueno, Astoria, dime de qué querías hablarme-dijo Draco con voz calmada apoyándose en el respaldo del mueble en el que estaba sentado.

-Es bastante sencillo, Draco, vine a hablarte del Pacto de los Veintiocho-los tres mayores se miraron entre sí pero Astoria continuó hablando-Según el pacto nosotros nos comprometeremos y se hará efectivo cuando tú acabes Hogwarts, es decir, a fines de este año.

-¿Qué sucede con eso?-preguntó aún calmado el rubio.

-En realidad, nada, solo quería saber tu opinión al respecto. Quisiera llevar un matrimonio agradable y tranquilo, quería saber que pensabas de esto-Draco lo analizó unos momentos antes de respirar profundamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el pacto, Astoria, cumpliré mi deber y daré todo de mi parte para que funcione-todo fue dicho con mucha seriedad y Astoria lo observó fijamente unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Muy bien, entonces me gustaría proponerte reunirnos en los almuerzos para conversar, conocernos y formar una base sólida para el futuro, si las cosas se dan bien podríamos ampliar esas reuniones, solo si estás de acuerdo, claro, no me gustaría presionarte a nada-Astoria dijo todo con animosidad, una Slytherin perfectamente formada y Draco lo sintió como una brisa refrescante, teniendo a sus padres y sus amigos detrás de él todo el tiempo era reconfortante encontrar a alguien que lo tratara con normalidad.

-Me complace la idea-respondió, la rubia asintió, se levantó alisando su túnica y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y una muy leve sonrisa.

-Bien, eso fue extraño-murmuró Pansy.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Draco algo desconcertado.

-No sé, Astoria es muy… ¿fría?-el rubio rodó los ojos.

-Astoria parece ser la perfecta presentación de nuestra casa y su… "frialdad" me resultó muy cómoda.

-Eso es porque tú eres igual-el rubio enarcó una ceja y los tres amigos se rieron en voz baja.

* * *

La primera semana de clases pasó más rápido de lo que pensaban, Draco iba todos los días al anochecer donde Madame Pomfrey para cambiar sus vendas, las heridas de sus manos no habían sanado ni un poco y le resultaban molestas, tenía que usar una vuela pluma al no ser capaz de escribir a ritmo normal (y de manera legible de paso). Harry también se había mantenido distraído pero no podía evitar seguir al rubio con los ojos cuando se lo cruzaba, se encontraba confundido por sentir esa preocupación por su enemigo pero no se detenía a analizarlo tampoco. Hermione se paseaba en la biblioteca para encontrar libros sobre heridas, nada como un misterio para mantener su mente en continuo trabajo.

-Buenas tardes, Draco-saludó Astoria sentándose con elegancia a su lado, Draco la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Habían pasado cada día de esa semana almorzando juntos, a veces conversaban otras veces se mantenían en un cómodo silencio; el rubio sentía que vivir con ella no sería difícil, Astoria no andaba entrometiéndose y le gustaba bastante la tranquilidad.

-¿Qué tal tus clases?-preguntó con cortesía.

-Estresantes, gracias-contestó y el tono serio en que lo dijo provocó la risa del rubio, Astoria lo miró confundida un momento antes de contagiarse de su risa. Harry los miró de lejos ¿Qué era tan divertido? Se preguntaba, esa chica rubia no era una de las amigas regulares del rubio y los había visto sentarse juntos todos los almuerzos ¿Sería su novia? Eso le parecía un poco imposible, él siempre había observado al rubio y no lo había visto antes con la chica obviamente un par de años menor que él.

-Miras demasiado fijo-dijo Hermione tomando su jugo de calabaza y mirándolo de soslayo.

-No sé de qué hablas-murmuró el pelinegro haciéndose el desentendido pero se había sonrojado al verse descubierto.

-Sabes que no nos molestaría si te gustara ¿no?-Harry casi se atragantó con su jugo y la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡A mí no me gusta Malfoy!-susurró furiosamente y la castaña lo miró comprensivamente pero sin creerle ni una pizca lo que solo causó más frustración en el moreno e hizo que se levantara refunfuñando y se fuera a clase, solo Hermione notó la manera en que Malfoy lo siguió con la mirada brevemente.

* * *

Hermione caminaba nuevamente hacia la biblioteca cuando escuchó ruidos sospechosos en un pasillo continuo, debido a la costumbre sacó su varita y se asomó con cuidado. Vio que era tres Ravenclaws acorralando a alguien contra la pared. Era Malfoy. Hermione contuvo un jadeo y contempló calladamente como los chicos se reían de algo mientras le iban cerrando más el espacio al Slytherin, Hermione se alarmó cuando los vio sacar la varita y de un movimiento rápido los desarmó, los cuatro se giraron a mirarla.

-Esto que hacen es de cobardes-dijo con firmeza, les lanzó la varita-si los vuelvo a ver acorralando a alguien les daré un castigo hasta fin de año ¿Entendido?-Los Ravenclaws asintieron en silencio, le lanzaron miradas mordaces al rubio y se fueron. Draco tenía la mirada baja, se sentía humillado, no había podido defenderse de su acoso porque sus heridas le impedían agarrar bien la varita y justo había tenido que ser Granger quien lo salvara-¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

-Sí, Granger-murmuró-gracias-dijo en voz aún más baja y la castaña asintió, el rubio hizo ademán de irse pero un fuerte dolor en las manos lo hizo detenerse, las alzó solo para ver que sus vendas se tornaban rápidamente muy rojas, su mirada se nubló por unos segundos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó Hermione al verlo caer-_¡Levicorpus!_-dijo y el rubio se alzó a suficiente altura como para ver que eran sus manos las que sangraban, presionó sus heridas con sus manos para evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo y condujo al rubio todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería, abrió la puerta de una patada al tener las manos ocupadas y gritó-¡Madame Pomfrey!-la enfermera se acercó alarmada al oír su llamado y palideció al ver al rubio flotando dejando un rastro de sangre considerable tras él. Rápidamente lo acomodó en una cama y empezó a trabajar sobre él, murmuraba hechizos a una velocidad impresionante mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia pero apenas y logró que se ralentizara un poco, envolvió las heridas con mucho cuidado e invocó desde unos armarios lo que Hermione reconoció como bolsas de sangre; la enfermera las colocó sobre el rubio con un hechizo y las unió a él mediante una línea brillante de magia.

-Cuénteme que sucedió, señorita Granger.

-No estoy segura, Madame, un segundo estaba bien y al otro se desplomó en el suelo.

-Tendré que llamar a su sanador-suspiró la enfermera.

-No…-ambos se giraron hacia el chico que empezaba a reaccionar-estoy… estoy bien.

-Señor Malfoy, es notorio que las heridas han empeorado.

-Estoy bien, Madame, sucede de vez en cuando-ambas estaban sorprendidas de la calma con la que el rubio hablaba de sus heridas.

-Al menos deberé llamar al sanador Rickman-dijo la mujer con firmeza y el rubio suspiró.

-Bien-aceptó volviendo a echarse sobre las almohadas, miró a Hermione que todavía estaba ahí con sangre en las manos y parte de la túnica-Gracias por traerme, Granger.

-De nada, Malfoy ¿Seguro que estás bien?-Draco asintió-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, Granger, no necesito lastima ahora-dijo en voz baja sin ningún tono de voz en especial, la castaña frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-No es lastima, Malfoy, solo sincero interés-él la evaluó un poco con la mirada.

-¿Podrías escribir una carta por mí?-la chica asintió, buscó en su mochila un pergamino y tinta con pluma. El rubio le dictó una breve nota hacia sus amigos.

-¿Por qué una nota? ¿Por qué no simplemente voy y les digo?

-Porque no te dejarían acercarte ni un poco, Granger-replicó el rubio, suspiró cansado, sus ojos se cerraban-gracias por esto.

-No te preocupes, Malfoy-respondió la chica y Draco se sumió rápidamente en el mundo de los sueños, Hermione salió de la enfermería, mandó la nota con una lechuza y regresó a su sala común.

-¡Hermione!-exclamaron Harry y Ron cuando la vieron entrar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó el pelirrojo alarmado mirando su túnica con sangre, la chica les relató rápidamente todo lo sucedido con Malfoy-No sé por qué están tan al pendiente del hurón.

-Hay algo extraño en esas heridas, Ron, lo sé, tengo que saber que es-dijo la chica de manera pensativa, se despidió de ellos y se marchó para cambiarse de ropas. Harry pensó seriamente en lo sucedido, tendría que estar más al tanto para ver que no vayan a atacar otra vez a Malfoy y ahí estaba de nuevo ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en él? Era algo que no lograba entender y no estaba tan seguro de querer descubrir.

* * *

**Estigma** es una mini serie d capítulos, será slash (Drarry), sé que por ahora Harry no ha aparecido tanto pero irá apareciendo en los siguientes capítulos, espero que les haya gustado. Letty Malfoy.


	2. Los pies

**Estigmas.**

**Sumary: **Religión y Magia siempre habían sido dos conceptos que se huían el uno del otro. Cuando Draco Malfoy muestra signos de heridas misteriosas en el cuerpo, estos dos conceptos se mezclarán de manera alarmante. Harry y Draco aprenderán lo difícil que es estar en el medio de una batalla de creencias y lucharán lado a lado como aliados, amigos y tal vez algo más.

* * *

**2. Los pies.**

Draco salió de la enfermería al día siguiente bajo la constante vigilancia de sus amigos, ellos habían venido apenas les llegó la nota y lo regañaron largo y tendido acerca de escaparse y andar por los pasillos de Hogwarts solo. Draco les comentó todo lo sucedido y ellos también se mostraron sorprendidos acerca de la intervención de la castaña, recelaban ese cambio repentino de actitud y se dijeron que debían de andar con más cuidado ahora. Astoria también se mostró preocupada al enterarse de su estadía en la enfermería, Draco aún no sabía exactamente que pensar de la chica, era agradable de una manera extraña, ella no lo obligaba a hablar y tampoco lo llenaba de excesiva preocupación, simplemente parecía comprender que necesitaba de su propio espacio y el rubio no podía más que agradecerle por eso.

Harry había vuelto a coger el hábito de seguir al rubio, cuando no lo estaba vigilando entre clases, lo estaba vigilando por el mapa, siempre pendiente de que los demás alumnos no volvieran a acorralarlo; de una manera extraña, Harry podía comprender todo lo que había tenido que pasar el rubio, sabía lo que era que la vida de otras personas dependieran de tus acciones y solo por eso sentía que no era justo que siguieran molestándolo con eso, él mismo había declarado a su favor en el Wizengamot. El pelinegro caminaba hacia el baño de prefectos esperando relajarse un poco, entró y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras él, acomodó sus cosas cerca de la piscina y se incorporó para retirarse el uniforme.

-¿Pensando en hacer un baile erótico, Potter?-la voz del rubio sobresaltó a Harry casi haciéndolo caerse y se sonrojó al escuchar sus palabras. Draco estaba con solo el pantalón de pijama, unas pantuflas verdes y la camisa del pijama abierta mostrando su pálido pecho bien trabajado… Harry desvió la mirada al notar que había estado mirando de más el cuerpo del rubio, Draco solo siguió secándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla.

-No, pensaba bañarme hasta que tú me interrumpiste-replicó el moreno.

-En realidad tú me interrumpiste ya que yo llegué primero-dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa de astucia, Harry entrecerró los ojos y contuvo el infantil impulso de sacarle la lengua, entonces notó las vendas blancas en sus manos.

-¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?-Draco se miró un momento las manos antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Ya me acostumbré a su dolor, supongo.

-¿Cómo fue que te pasó?-el rubio resopló.

-Así te lo dijera no lo creerías, nadie lo hace-terminó en un murmullo.

-Yo te creería-el Slytherin enarcó una ceja-yo te vi luchar por tu vida ¿recuerdas? Estoy seguro que no trataste de suicidarte-Draco lo analizó con la mirada y suspiró.

-No sé lo que pasó, no vi nada, solo me desperté en medio de la noche porque escuché voces raras, después sentí el dolor y me desmayé.

-¿Voces?-Draco asintió pensativo.

-No eran mis padres, eso es muy seguro y parecían venir desde mi ventana lo cual era muy extraño pero en fin, lo que sea que me haya causado las heridas es algo muy desconocido porque no han conseguido la manera de detener el sangrado.

Harry se había acercado a él y en ese momento tomó una de sus manos, el rubio lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos claramente sorprendido pero Harry tenía su vista fija en sus manos; eran suaves y extrañamente cálidas, dedos finos, largos y bien cuidados, de toque fantasmal. El pelinegro alzó su mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos plateados mirándolo directamente, Harry se sintió enrojecer pero no apartó la mirada. La temperatura del cuarto subió algunos grados mientras se miraban, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro en los labios, Draco se relamió inconscientemente y Harry se sintió más tentado que nunca a terminar con esa pequeña distancia que lo separaba del otro; se inclinó para respirar de su aroma y sus labios quedaron tan cerca que fue natural que eliminaran la distancia. Juntaron suavemente sus labios, con timidez, conociéndose, disfrutando de ese momento; Draco enredó una mano en el suave cabello negro mientras que Harry hacía un camino de sus hombros hacia su cintura. El beso subió de intensidad mientras tomaban confianza y pronto el pelinegro pedía permiso para entrar, Draco se lo concedió con una docilidad increíble y Harry aprovechó para explorar cada rincón de esa boca adictiva. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran respirando agitadamente apoyándose en sus frentes; fue en ese momento en que Draco lo notó.

-Rosas…-todo sucedió muy rápido después de eso.

Las luces del baño empezaron a parpadear, Draco soltó un grito cuando sintió a una fuerza invisible lanzarlo hacia atrás con violencia. Cayó dentro de la piscina y tragó un montón de agua, emergió escupiendo agua por la boca tratando con desesperación de respirar. Harry había sido lanzado fuera del cuarto y la puerta se había cerrado en su rostro, tocó con desesperación escuchando los jadeos y gritos ahogados del rubio adentro, sintió un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas de impotencia formarse en sus ojos, tocó tanto hasta que llegó la profesora McGonnagall claramente molesta.

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó con disgusto.

-¡Es Draco! ¡Están atacando a Draco!-la profesora escuchó en ese momento los gritos del rubio, sacó su varita y murmuró rápidamente un hechizo que abrió la puerta, los dos entraron y observaron el cuerpo, ahora laxo, del rubio flotando en el agua que estaba teñida de roja.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-susurró la mujer, Harry se lanzó al agua y sacó al rubio de la piscina, lo apoyó con cuidado en el piso y se inclinó para escuchar su respiración, apenas y se escuchaba.

-¡Tiene que llamar a la enfermera!-gritó el pelinegro observando el rostro mortalmente pálido del rubio. McGonnagall hizo salir su patronus (una lechuza) que desapareció rápidamente con el mensaje, entonces Harry la oyó jadear.

-¡Merlín bendito!-Harry se giró a mirarla pero la mujer miraba de manera horrorizada hacia el rubio, el Gryffindor bajó la mirada para ver lo que ella veía y casi gritó. En los pies del rubio, se podían ver claramente dos grandes heridas que atravesaban todo el pie.

* * *

-Cuénteme una vez más lo que sucedió, Potter-dijo la profesora McGonnagall en su despacho, Harry suspiró.

-Estábamos conversando en el baño, nos encontramos de casualidad, yo le pregunté por sus heridas y… de la nada sentí una fuerza empujándome fuera del cuarto-ni loco el pelinegro iba a decirle que se habían besado, eso era muy privado y aún no sabía que pensar sobre eso.

-Entonces no vio si había alguien en el cuarto.

-Estoy seguro que estábamos solos, profesora-dijo, McGonnagall se mantuvo pensativa unos instantes.

-¿El señor Malfoy dijo o hizo algo extraño en el baño?-Harry la miró con confusión luego con enojo.

-Él no se hizo esto-espetó con más dureza de la que quería, la profesora lo analizó con la mirada ante su respuesta y Harry trató por todos los medios de no sonrojarse.

-Bien, señor Potter, eso es todo-dijo levantándose, el pelinegro la imitó.

-Eh, profesora-ella lo miró-¿Puedo visitar a Malfoy?-la mujer inclinó la cabeza con confusión.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

-Porque…mm… quiero saber que pasó-dijo con inseguridad, la mujer asintió distraídamente.

-Bien, vayamos, entonces, yo también iré hacia allá-Harry la siguió en silencio mientras iban camino a la enfermería, cuando entraron encontraron a Malfoy recostado contra la cabecera mientras Madame Pomfrey envolvía con mucha delicadeza sus pies-Señor Malfoy ¿Cómo se encuentras?

-Con más heridas, gracias-respondió con un perfecto sarcasmo disfrazado en un tono cortés, Harry sintió ganas de reír y se mordió el labio para controlarse mientras la profesora bufaba.

-Veo que está de excelente humor-Draco solo la miró con frialdad sin responderle-esperaba que pudiera aclararme lo que sucedió.

-No lo sé, directora, un minutos estábamos… conversando-dijo dándole una fugaz mirada a Harry que se sonrojó-y al siguiente algo me lanzó hacia atrás en la piscina.

-¿Algo?

-No vi nada, fue como una fuerza o algo así-dijo mientras hacía una mueca de dolor cuando la enfermera ajustó un poco la venda.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-No estoy seguro, solo recuerdo el dolor y la sangre-dijo pensativo, los recuerdos se habían vuelto algo borrosos luego de caer al agua pero había dos cosas de las que estaba seguro y no sabía si decirlo o no por temor a parecer loco. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron en esos momentos y por ella entró un guapo hombre de veintitantos de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules-Stefan…

-Draco ¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo preocupado, saludando a los presentes con un movimiento de cabeza y acercándose para ponerse a lado del rubio.

-Tengo más heridas ahora-contestó tranquilamente, el castaño sacó su varita para hacer su propia revisión en el cuerpo del rubio luego asintió para sí mismo.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos unos momentos, por favor?-pidió con cortesía.

-Por supuesto-asintió la profesora, la enfermera se retiró hacia su oficina y Harry miraba a los hombres con el ceño fruncido-señor Potter, vamos afuera.

-¿Qué son?-preguntó directamente y todos lo miraron sorprendidos, el pelinegro se sonrojó por la pregunta que se le escapó.

-Creo que eso no es tu asunto, Potter-respondió con frialdad el rubio midiendo su expresión, vio a Harry volver a fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para decir algo pero la profesora lo hizo salir con rapidez de ahí.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que soy tu sanador?-preguntó el castaño sentándose en una silla a su lado.

-Porque me gusta molestarlo-respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

-Le gustas-era una afirmación, Draco movió la cabeza con confusión ¿Le gustaba a Potter? ¿A él le gustaba Potter? Recordó el beso en el baño y acarició levemente sus labios recordando el toque suave de los del pelinegro, suspiró y decidió pensar en eso en otro momento.

-Mis manos han dejado de sangrar y las del pie no sangran-dijo desviando el tema, Stefan comprendió que no quería hablar con eso y le siguió la corriente.

-Eso es interesante.

-Stefan, yo… quería comentarte algo-el castaño lo miró con atención esperando que continúe-antes de que el ataque comenzara volví a sentir el aroma de rosas en el ambiente y esta vez, sentí con claridad cómo se habrían las heridas, yo… escuché como… como si alguien estuviera usando un martillo y un clavo para herirme en los pies.

-¿Clavarte, dices?-preguntó preocupado-¿Y no viste nada raro en el baño cuando estuviste ahí?-el rubio negó.

-Yo era el único ahí hasta que llegó Potter-al mencionar el nombre del pelinegro se ruborizó, Stefan lo estudió con la mirada.

-¿Es tu novio?-Draco lo miró espantado enrojeciendo hasta límites insospechados.

-¡No!-gritó con alarma, el castaño arqueó una ceja ante su reacción y Draco supo que había cometido un gran error y tenía la sensación de que su sanador iba a sacarle toda la información así que suspiró y añadió-nos besamos en el baño.

-Oh-se sorprendió Stefan-¿Y tú querías que eso pasara?

-No, bueno, no sé… no lo había pensado antes hasta que estuvimos frente a frente ahí-se mordió el labio-no sé qué pensar respecto a eso, me siento muy confundido, he salido con chicos antes pero ¡Demonios! Es Potter y yo, creo que todos saben que nosotros no nos llevábamos bien antes de la guerra y ahora… ¡Prácticamente ha sucedido de la nada! No sé qué hacer ahora…

-Calma, Draco-dijo el sanador viendo que el Slytherin se iba alterando cada vez más-a mí me pareció que estaba celoso cuando me vio aquí.

-¡Pero no entiendo por qué está celoso! Nosotros no somos nada, ni los seremos, lo más seguro es que ese beso haya sido solo un error y no volverá a repetirse.

-¿Es eso lo que quiere realmente, Draco?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo querría?-Stefan lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Creo que deberías analizar muy bien tus sentimientos y darte cuenta de las cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cómo que te gusta, tal vez…-el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y el castaño no puedo evitar la hilaridad que eso le causó riéndose con ganas, Draco volvió a asesinarlo con la mirada. La puerta se escuchó y la directora volvió a entrar en el lugar con Harry pegado a sus talones, el pelinegro miró con disgusto el gesto divertido de Stefan y la cara sonrojada del rubio.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado, señor Rickman?-pidió la directora, el castaño asintió, le guiñó discretamente el ojo al rubio que rodó los ojos, Harry gruñó en voz bajita. El silencio se hizo incómodo cuando ambos se quedaron solos, Draco retorcía la sabana entre sus manos y Harry estaba sonrojado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó el pelinegro acercándose un poco.

-Bien-murmuró. Un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos, Harry quería hablar con el Slytherin sobre el beso pero no tenía ni idea de que podía decirle porque él tampoco sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Qué?-la pregunta lo había pillado desprevenido.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-repitió el rubio sin mirarlo.

-Quería saber cómo estabas.

-Ya lo sabes-replicó el rubio.

-Bueno, yo… yo quería…

-Olvida lo del baño-le cortó Draco-fue… solo un error, no volverá a pasar, ni nadie se enterará-el pelinegro lo miró sorprendido varios instantes antes de que su ceño se frunciera y apretara sus puños.

-Claro ¿Por qué demonios le dirías a los demás que te besaste con _San Potter_, no? Un mestizo sin gracia ni clase-el rubio lo miró sorprendido de la sarta de tonterías que decía el Gryffindor.

-Potter, eres el maldito héroe del mundo mágico ¿Por qué carajos te desprecias tanto?-el moreno no se esperaba eso-prefiero que nadie se entere de esto porque será malo para mí, soy un ex mortífago, Potter, es probable de que me acusen de pervertir a su héroe o algo así.

-Por mi todos los demás pueden joderse, ya hice lo que esperaban de mí ahora pueden dejarme en paz-declaró el moreno con vehemencia, Draco rodó los ojos ante su despliegue de valentía Gryffindor.

-Eso está perfecto por ti, Potter, pero no por mí, solo quiero terminar este año e irme de una vez de este lugar.

-¿Te vas a ir al acabar el año?-preguntó con curiosidad, se había ido acercando a la cama del chico mientras hablaban y ahora se encontraba sentado casi al lado del rubio. Este tampoco se había percatado de nada así que se encogió de hombros con elegancia y desvió su mirada hacia una ventana.

-Hay demasiadas cosas aquí, demasiados recuerdos y malas decisiones, quiero irme a un lugar en el que pueda empezar de nuevo, supongo.

-Me gustaría hacer algo así también-murmuró Harry, el rubio lo miró con una ceja enarcada y el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa triste-con esta cosa del héroe me tratan casi como si fuera una divinidad, odio la atención que me prestan, no soy nada especial, simplemente fui marcado por un destino que no quería seguir pero que tuve que hacerlo si quería conseguir vivir. Ahora simplemente estoy agobiado, siempre bajo la mirada de todo el mundo, forzándome a ser el héroe ideal para todos ellos, supongo que quiero descansar de una vez.

-Tal vez tú también deberías irte-dijo Draco casi como consolándolo, se reprendió mentalmente por ese gesto, Harry alzó su mirada hacia él y de repente ambos fueron muy conscientes de su cercanía. La respiración de Draco se aceleró mientras que Harry fijaba sus ojos en esos labios sonrosados que había probado antes, se inclinó más hacia él; Draco sentía todas las alarmas de su cerebro sonar, tenía que detenerlo antes de que cometieran una locura pero su cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar en ese momento. Harry lo miró otra vez a los ojos unos momentos, vio la expresión aturdida de esos hermosos ojos grises y mandó todo a la mierda mientras atraía al rubio por la nuca para juntar finalmente sus labios. El rubio gimió levemente ante el contacto y le respondió con fuerza al hambriento beso que le estaba dando el pelinegro. Harry pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar y cuando el rubio abrió la boca dándole la entrada sonrió, lo besó a conciencia, explorando cada rincón de esa dulce boca, explorando, batallando, ganando poder sobre esa boca. Draco se estremeció por la cantidad de emociones que desataba ese beso, enredó una de sus manos en el negro cabello y la otra se deslizó por su cuello con suavidad. Harry quiso gemir ante el toque y dejó sus manos recorrieran los hombros y el pecho del rubio haciendo que el rubio jadeara y se apretara más contra él. El sonido de la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose los hizo separarse de un salto y mirarse culpables.

-Bien, señor Malfoy-dijo la directora pasando por alto el estado de sus alumnos mientras que Stefan se sorprendió de encontrarlos a ambos algo despeinados y con los labios hinchados. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida que los hizo sonrojar más-el señor Rickman y yo hemos coordinado sus cuidados a partir de ahora que serán más ya que esta vez son cuatro heridas las que tiene, con suerte de que ya no sangran.

-Resulta que estaré viniendo más seguido-dijo el sanador con alegría, Harry le frunció el ceño y Draco se sintió aliviado de que iba a tener a alguien con quien hablar de lo que le sucedía. Stefan Rickman había sido una gran ayuda para Draco, el sanador había logrado que el rubio se sincerara con él sobre sus sentimientos y que sus pesadillas disminuyeran ayudándolo a perdonarse a sí mismo. El sanador le caía muy bien además de que era muy guapo, definitivamente del tipo de chicos que le gustaba. -¿Estás de acuerdo, Draco?

-Claro, Stefan-contestó el rubio con simpatía, esa fue vez fue su turno de recibir la mirada molesta del pelinegro.

-Entonces todo perfecto-dijo el castaño poniéndose a lado del rubio-creo que es hora de que Draco descanse, pronto serán las once de la noche.

-Tiene razón-dijo la directora-vaya a su torre, Potter-el pelinegro quiso replicar pero en realidad no tenía nada que decir.

-Sí, debería irse a descansar, señor Potter-dijo Stefan con una sonrisa muy inocente, Harry le entrecerró los ojos, le dio una mirada a Draco que no perdía detalle de sus expresiones.

-Regresaré mañana-aseguró sorprendiendo a los presentes exceptos el castaño que tuvo que contenerse para no reírse, Harry salió de la enfermería seguido de la profesora McGonnagall.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿El qué?-preguntó el castaño con absoluta inocencia, Draco enarcó una ceja y el otro dejó ver una sonrisa maliciosa-oh vamos, soy Slytherin, no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Eres Slytherin? Bien, ahora entiendo todo-ambos se rieron en voz baja, Draco se apoyó en sus almohadas recostándose, se sentía realmente cansado.

-Descansa, Draco, yo debo irme ahora pero regresaré a mediados de la siguiente semana probablemente.

-Gracias por escucharme, Stefan-murmuró el rubio ya casi dormido, el castaño le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-No hay que agradecer-dijo pero Draco ya se había dormido.

* * *

Harry se echó en su cama de manera descuidada, pensó en todo lo que había pasado en esas cortas horas, comenzando desde ese beso en el baño hasta su salida de la enfermería. ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber besado a Malfoy? ¡Dos veces! Quiso darse de golpes contra la pared por su idiotez, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, él nunca había estado interesado en chicos menos en Malfoy ¡Él estaba saliendo con Ginny, por Circe!

-¿Harry?-el pelinegro alzó la mirada para ver a su amiga-estaba preocupada por ti, escuché lo que pasó con Malfoy ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, por ahora, esta vez las heridas fueron en los pies, son horribles, Hermione pero al menos no sangran y el sangrado de la mano también ya se detuvo.

-Es muy extraño ¿no?-dijo la castaña sentándose al borde de su cama-Primero le hieren las manos que no paran de sangrar y cuando le hieren los pies ambos sangrados se detienen-miró pensativamente alrededor-¿Cómo pasó lo del ataque?

-Es un gran misterio, yo también estaba ahí, fue… como una fuerza invisible, mientras esa fuerza me lanzaba hacia afuera, a él lo lanzó hacia la piscina y casi lo ahoga.

-Esto es serio, creo que Malfoy está siendo perseguido por magia oscura.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Primero se creyó que fue alguien el que lo atacó ¿no?-Harry asintió-pero no encontraron rastros de nadie y en este ataque tú no viste a nadie ¿verdad?

-No, estábamos solos los dos.

-Bien, entonces es imposible que sea una persona quien lo está atacando, creo que es una maldición o algo así, debo investigar más-el pelinegro se quedó pensativo, Hermione lo estudió con la mirada-por cierto, Harry ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy en el baño?-los colores se subieron a la cara del Gryffindor en un segundo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo… no… nada! ¡Nada!-Hermione arqueó una ceja y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-A ver, Harry, podemos hacer esto de dos maneras, me lo dices tú mismo o te lo saco a punta de varita-el pelinegro tragó saliva cuando la vio alzar su varita y asintió repetidamente, ella sonrió satisfecha. Harry suspiró, derrotado y le contó todo lo que pasó en el baño y luego en la enfermería-Vaya… no creí que realmente te gustara Malfoy.

-¿Qué no me has escuchado? No me gusta, fue un error, nada más.

-Dos, dirás-Harry la asesinó con la mirada-mira, Harry, yo te dije, está bien si te gusta Malfoy y no protestes todavía-dijo cuando vio que el otro iba a replicar-solo piénsalo ¿Si? Analiza lo que te sucede y tú solo encontrarás la respuesta-ella le sonrió, se despidió y se marchó. Harry volvió a dejarse caer en sus almohadas y suspiró profundamente, estaba seguro que mañana tendría un gran dolor de cabeza.

* * *

A los dos días Draco pudo por fin dejar la enfermería, Blaise y Pansy no habían separado ni un momento de él (ni para ir al baño) lo cual lo irritaba pero había traído también una ventaja, podía evitar conversaciones largas con Potter que venía a visitarlo todos los días. Pansy solía molestarlo con que había enamorado al león, Draco la fulminaba con la mirada y Blaise se carcajeaba a su costa. Los Slytherin lo trataban con especial consideración y a veces Draco no podía dejar de sentirse agradecido hacia su casa, había vivido tantas cosas que tener la compresión y apoyo de sus compañeros era reconfortante. Además, ahora también tenía al héroe y a su mejor amiga pendientes de lo que le pasaba (para su gran incomprensión); mañana vendría Stefan y según lo que le escribió, tenían algo importante de lo que hablar.

Draco se vistió con parsimonia la mañana del viernes, ahora podía moverse con mayor libertad gracias a que ya no había sangre ni dolor pero habían aparecido unas manchas rojo oscuro alrededor de la cicatriz extendiéndose por toda la palma de su mano, en sus pies sucedía lo mismo por lo que había decidido mantener el vendaje para ocultarlas. Salió con tiempo para su encuentro con Stefan, caminó tranquilamente por el patio dándose el gusto de sentir el viento y la tranquilidad del lugar, respirando profundamente sintiendo el aire limpio entrar en sus pulmones y maravillándose una vez más de estar vivo y bien cuando antes eso parecía imposible.

Harry observó desde las puertas del jardín como Malfoy caminaba por el patio, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado por la brisa, la túnica azul oscura de invierno le quedaba muy bien y se veía muy guapo. Harry se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento, aún no sabía que pensar de su beso con el rubio pero había tenido que admitir (luego de que Hermione lo atosigara dos días seguidos todo el tiempo) que el rubio le parecía atractivo. Se quedó contemplándolo un momento más hasta que notó que había alguien cerca de él. Frunció el ceño al ver que era ese chico ¿Qué era Stefan Rickman de Malfoy? Eso es algo que tendría que averiguar.

Stefan caminó hacia Draco lentamente, admirándolo en el camino. Apenas le llevaba algunos años al rubio y la verdad era que le atraía pero era tremendamente poco profesional involucrarse de esa manera con él, el chico era sumamente interesante y el caso era bastante extraño. El tiempo que llevaba tratando a Draco había descubierto a un chico que había perdido demasiado, un chico que había peleado una guerra siendo solo un niño asustado. Draco era ahora inseguro aunque trataba de ocultarlo en una máscara de frialdad que a Stefan le había tomado tiempo desarmar, era tímido hasta cierto punto y lleno de amargura y tristeza por dentro. Había superado varias de sus pesadillas pero su alma aún seguía muy dañada. Stefan sentía afecto por él, quería ayudarlo y verlo restablecido.

-Te ves mejor-Draco volteó al escuchar su voz y le sonrió.

-Lo estoy, creo-respondió encogiéndose levemente de hombros, Stefan paseó su mirada por el lugar y notó a cierto Gryffindor semi escondido en la puerta, una sonrisa maliciosa se le formó en el rostro.

-Tu leoncito está espiándote pero no voltees-le advirtió cuando vio que iba a hacerlo, se acercó a él y le ordenó el cabello desacomodado por el viento-esto de molestar a las personas es mi especialidad.

-Creí que tu especialidad era la psicomagia-respondió el rubio con gracia y el castaño le sonrió antes de ponerse serio.

-Ella ha insistido en verte-el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la han mandado a que le den el beso?

-Porque es una de las líderes, sabe demasiado y si solo pide de condición hablar contigo, entonces lo harán-Draco suspiró con hastío y asintió.

-Bien, iremos a verla.

-Perfecto, podemos ir a hora, tenemos permiso de salir-Draco asintió con sequedad y ambos caminaron hacia las verjas de la escuela, salieron y Stefan tomó al rubio del brazo-todo saldrá bien-le aseguró, el rubio no comentó nada y el castaño suspiró para hacerlos desaparecer.

Harry, más lejos, apretó los puños.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí, el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y no esté muy enredado.

Leticia Malfoy.


	3. Látigos

**Estigmas.**

**Sumary: **Religión y Magia siempre habían sido dos conceptos que se huían el uno del otro. Cuando Draco Malfoy muestra signos de heridas misteriosas en el cuerpo, estos dos conceptos se mezclarán de manera alarmante. Harry y Draco aprenderán lo difícil que es estar en el medio de una batalla de creencias y lucharán lado a lado como aliados, amigos y tal vez algo más.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Látigos.**

Draco realmente odiaba Azkaban, era un lugar frío, decrépito y parecía gritar muerte y tristeza por todos lados; Stefan lo dirigió hacia la entrada donde el guardia les pidió la varita y les dio identificaciones para entrar, otro guardia se acercó a ellos para llevarlos dentro de la prisión. Draco se estremeció de asco y repulsión a pasar por el lugar, personas decrepitas lo miraban a través de las barras mágicas de sus prisiones, el rubio trató de no mirar alrededor y se apretó inconscientemente hacia el costado de Stefan, el castaño entendió de inmediatamente su agitación y lo envolvió protectoramente con un brazo. Llegaron a una celda completamente sellada con una puerta de metal, el guardia dio un golpecito con su varita y la puerta se abrió dando paso a otro guardia más bajito que los demás.

-Solo puede pasar el chico-dijo con voz fuerte, el rubio tragó saliva y miró desesperadamente a Stefan.

-Estaré aquí todo el tiempo, cuando ya no quieras seguir hablando puedes salir-dijo el castaño acariciándole el cabello con suavidad, Draco respiró varias veces para darse valor y entró en el lugar. Estaba oscuro y olía mal, el guardia entró tras él e iluminó el lugar, lo instó a sentarse en una silla y abrió otra puerta en el fondo. Una mujer emergió de ahí. Tenía el cabello negro acomodado en ondas de manera elegante, llevaba una túnica negra vieja pero en perfecto estado, su rostro pálido mostraba lo hermosa que era a pesar del pequeño gesto malicioso que torcía sus labios.

-Has venido-dijo ella con voz suave, como saboreando el momento.

-Has llamado y he venido, acabemos con esto para que puedas ir a donde mereces-dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño, la pelinegra le sonrió con burla.

-Todavía no tengo la intención de irme, Draco, querido, me gusta vivir-dijo la bruja con descaro sentándose en una silla delante de él, una barrera mágica se levantó instantáneamente entre los dos y Draco supo que era el guardia el que lo había puesto.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-He oído de tus heridas-dijo con una sonrisa-y tengo la respuesta a lo que necesitas.

-¿Y qué es eso, según tú?-dijo el rubio cruzándose de hombros.

-Primero ¿Cuántas heridas ya tienes?

-¿Cómo que cuántas? ¿Cuántas deben ser?

-Respóndeme primero-respondió la bruja mirándolo fijamente.

-Dos en la mano y dos en los pies.

-Ya veo, y no sangran ¿verdad?

-No-respondió con lentitud, la bruja ensanchó su sonrisa.

-He visto esto antes ¿sabes? En el pequeño Regulus-sonrió recordando algo-triste final el suyo, solo unos pocos sabemos lo que le pasó en verdad.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

-Ahí es a donde quería llegar-dijo inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante-verás, yo todavía no quiero morir, Draco así que te propongo un trato, te iré diciendo la información que necesitas de a poco y tú sigues viniendo, mientras exista un motivo para que siga viva entonces no me harán nada.

-Es ridículo, puedo buscar esto yo mismo.

-Te aseguro que encontrarás nada-dijo ella con una mirada cargada de maldad-Regulus tampoco halló nada y por eso murió-el rubio la miró con los ojos dilatados de pánico y ella le sonrió-¿Tenemos un trato?-Draco se mordió el labio de manera insegura durante un segundo antes de recomponer su máscara de frialdad y asentir rápidamente-Perfecto, entonces quiero que vengas cada viernes ¿entendido?

-¿No me vas a dar algo de información a cambio, primero?-preguntó el rubio con molestia, ella le sonrió.

-Prepárate, porque las heridas que vienen se llevarán algo más que sangre-dijo ella de manera misteriosa mientras se levantaba.

-¿Por qué?-la bruja lo miró-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué el bebé?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Era simplemente insoportable-dijo con crueldad-Draco-se despidió con un asentimiento.

-Tía Andrómeda-se despidió él a su vez.

* * *

Hermione observaba desde la ventana como Malfoy y Rickman se marchaban y como Harry los seguía a cierta distancia. Las cosas se estaban dando de una manera bastante interesante y la castaña no podía decir que estaba casi encantada de como sucedían las cosas. Todo había sido muy difícil para Harry luego de que la guerra se terminara, lloraron las muertes de sus amigos y ayudaron a reconstruir el mundo mágico; justo cuando parecía que las cosas por fin iban a ir bien para ellos sucedió la desgracia más terrible. Teddy, el pequeño ahijado de Harry, hijo de Remus y Tonks, había sido asesinado. Había sido el pandemónium cuando descubrieron que había una traidora entre ellos muy bien camuflada.

Andrómeda Black de Tonks.

Harry no se había detenido con nada hasta que la sentenciaron a la máxima pena para ella, que era el beso del dementor, estuvo destrozado todo el verano luego del entierro del bebé, todos sus amigos lo habían apoyado y habían estado ahí para él y aunque el moreno había llegado deprimido a este curso ahora Hermione podía ver como el interés brillaba en sus ojos. Malfoy, siempre era Malfoy quien tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, aunque la castaña tenía que admitir que esta vez estaba preocupada, con las heridas misteriosas de Malfoy sospechaba que algo malo iba a pasar y estaba segura que Harry no resistiera perder a alguien más.

Una lechuza ululó detrás de ella y la chica se giró para recibir la carta y paquete que tenían, los cogió con cuidado y los desenvolvió con rapidez. El libro era viejo y estaba algo maltratado pero Hermione estaba casi segura de que la respuesta a las heridas misteriosas estaba ahí, casi y esperaba realmente equivocarse. Leyó con rapidez la breve carta de sus padres antes de abrir el pesado tomo, pasó las hojas con rapidez hasta llegar al tema que le interesaba, leyó con avidez párrafo tras párrafo. Cerró el libro con pesar y suspiró, había tenido razón. Sintió ganas de llorar de frustración ¿Cuándo demonios conseguirían algo de paz? Aún había varias cosas que no sabía, el libro explicaba de manera muy general lo que sucedía pero le había dado una idea bastante clara de lo que sucedería y no le gustaba para nada.

Ahora, tenía que ver de qué manera le diría esta información a Harry.

* * *

Lucius observó el rostro del muchacho en la foto, esta se movía dentro de un campo ya que había sido hecha cuando apenas era un muchacho de quince años en Hogwarts. El chico de cabello negro sonreía levemente con los ojos grises mirando directo hacia él, su uniforme de Slytherin con una orgullosa insignia de prefecto se dejaba ver y, medio oculto por la manga, dos vendas blancas. Lucius cogió la foto con él y caminó hacia el salón donde estaban sentados su familia y el sanador Rickman.

-Él era Regulus-dijo dándole la foto a su hijo, el muchacho la miró con curiosidad.

-Las heridas de Regulus empezaron cuando tenía quince, unas extrañas heridas en la mano que nadie podía determinar cómo habían sido hechas o quién se las había hecho-dijo Narcisa mirando con nostalgia la foto del Slytherin-Las heridas del pie le pasaron varios años después, cuando se unió al Señor Tenebroso y ahí se acabó el sangrado de su mano, ninguna de las heridas volvió a sangrar igual que te sucede a ti.

-¿Qué pasó después?-preguntó el rubio inclinándose hacia adelante sumergido en el relato.

-Nosotros sabemos muy poco de Regulus después de que se unió pero recuerdo que las pocas veces que lo veía estaba como trastornado, se asustaba de cualquier sombra o ruido fuerte.

-Una vez lo vi con una venda alrededor de la frente pero creo que fue un gran golpe o caída, no estoy seguro-aportó Lucius.

-¿Y de qué murió Regulus?-preguntó Stefan que había estado callado hasta ese momento.

-Nadie lo sabe, desapareció un día de repente y no volvimos a saber de él-dijo la rubia.

-Pero tía Andrómeda si lo sabe ¿no?-la cara de Narcisa se llenó de amargura al pensar en su hermana mayor-lo siento, madre, no quería incomodarte.

-Ella no es tu tía, Draco, es mala semilla, mala mujer-dijo apretando sus manos-mira que hacerle eso a un pobre bebé, un bebé sobreviviente que le confiaron su propia hija y su marido, es simplemente increíble.

-¿Ustedes no sabían que ella era informante?-dijo el rubio.

-No, a veces veíamos al señor oscuro muy contento por información secreta, siempre creímos que había sido Severus así que no decíamos nada al respecto.

-Yo siempre he sabido que Andrómeda era más retorcida que Bellatrix, por eso a todos les sorprendió cuando dijo que se casaría con un muggle y se desligaría de la familia, creí que la había juzgado mal, que aún era buena pero fue una muy buena fachada, alejarse de su familia para unirse a la Orden sin que nadie sospechara que ella seguía el lado oscuro por sus raíces de sangre pura-Narcisa suspiró-Andrómeda era muy inteligente, no era como Bellatrix, loca y algo incoherente, Drommie disfrazaba su crueldad con dulzura, sus palabras duras con miradas suaves, sabía perfectamente manipularte y hacerte sentir responsable de lo que ella había hecho.

-Nosotros no sabíamos que ella había sido la mano derecha del señor oscuro al final, fue ella también la que delató a Severus como poseedor de la varita de sauco, lo que causó su muerte-Draco endureció el rostro.

-Entonces no me someteré a lo que pide, ella debe pagar todo lo que ha hecho.

-Draco, yo odio a mi hermana, eso es verdad, pero… pero si ella puede darnos una respuesta a lo que te pasa, si ella puede ayudarnos en eso, entonces creo que deberías ir.

-¡Pero, madre…!

-Escucha bien, Draco, hemos buscado, en todos lados, en todos los libros que encontramos, no hay nada y tengo la sensación de que las heridas no pararán, necesitamos la solución y si ella nos la va a dar solo por unas semanas más viva, entonces que así sea pero no te voy a perder ¿Me entiendes? No a ti-el rubio observó el rostro lloroso de su madre y asintió en silencio.

-Bueno, es hora de volver al colegio-dijo Stefan rompiendo con el tenso silencio que se había formado, Draco asintió. Su madre lo envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos, Lucius también lo abrazó con cariño.

-Cuídate mucho, hijo-dijo su padre despidiéndose, su hijo asintió antes de marcharse por la chimenea junto con Stefan.

* * *

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Hermione cuando Harry entró en la sala común.

-No tengo ganas de hablar ahorita-murmuró el moreno con desgana.

-Es sobre Malfoy-el efecto fue instantáneo, los ojos de Harry brillaron interesados y la castaña tuvo que esconder su sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Primero déjame ver si ya llegó-cogió el mapa de Harry y lo revisó minuciosamente-ya llegó, está caminando hacia la lechucería en estos momentos, hay que ir porque estoy segura que también le interesará esto.

-¿A dónde van?-la voz de Ron los distrajo, el pelirrojo los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados de sospecha.

-Necesitamos hablar con Malfoy-dijo Hermione mientras el pelinegro echaba miradas ansiosas al mapa

-Te contamos después ¿sí?-dijo Harry con impaciencia y jaló a Hermione fuera del cuadro, Ron los siguió con la mirada. Ambos amigos corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta de la lechucería, Malfoy volteó al escuchar el sonido y los miró con frialdad y curiosidad.

-Potter, Granger-saludó con un leve asentimiento atando una carta a su lechuza, Harry le echó una última mirada al mapa para asegurarse que nadie venía y Hermione selló la puerta y la insonorizó-¿Por qué acaban de hacer todo eso?

-Tengo información acerca de tus heridas, Malfoy-el chico la miró con una pequeña muestra de interés sin variar la expresión serena del rostro.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bien, lo encontré en un libro que me mandaron mis padres, es… un libro de religión.

-¿Religión?-preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Sí, resulta que en el mundo muggle todos conocen el significado de tus heridas.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es ese significado?-dijo apoyándose en la pared, Harry no pudo evitar recorrer los ojos por su figura, cuando ambos ojos se encontraron ambos desviaron rápidamente la mirada y se sonrojaron levemente, Hermione se mordió la lengua para no reírse y volvió a ponerse seria.

-Las heridas se llaman Estigmas y son conocidas como las heridas que sufrió Jesús antes de ser crucificado.

-¿Jesús?-dijo Harry analizando rápidamente en su mente todo lo que había aprendido de religión.

-Pero esas son creencias, todo el mundo sabe que la biblia fue manipulada por muggles y magos para que dijeran una versión que al final está bastante alejada de la verdad-dijo Draco sorprendiendo a los dos chicos por saber eso-¿Yo también leo, saben?

-Bueno…-carraspeó Hermione-puede que haya sido manipulada pero las heridas coinciden, al menos las que tienes hasta ahora.

-¿Cuántas son?

-Cinco: las manos, los pies, los latigazos en la espalda, la corona de espinas y la lanza en el costado.

-Hermione, no recuerdo muy bien de que se trataban esas heridas…-murmuró Harry, Draco enarcó una ceja y el pelinegro se ruborizó sintiéndose muy tonto.

-Las manos y pies es de cuando lo clavaron en la cruz, los latigazos y la corona fueron previos a clavarlo y la lanza en el costado fue el golpe fulminante que le dieron cuando ya estuvo crucificado.

-¿Dices que los muggles han visto más de estos casos?-preguntó Draco.

-Sí, la mayoría ha visto lo de las manos o los pies, otros pocos las heridas de la frente pero nadie ha visto las cinco heridas completas, pocas han tenido hasta la cuarta herida y han muerto debido a la fuerza de esta-los dos chicos tragaron saliva.

-¿Dice por qué sucede?

-En la explicación del libro decía que le sucedía a personas muy religiosas o profundamente devotas pero también sucede cuando has estado en contacto con algo de gran maldad. Esto de los estigmas viene con más cosas que solo las heridas, ha habido posesiones, sueños, alucinaciones.

-Bien… bien…-el rubio parecía estar ordenando sus ideas-necesitaré hablar con Stefan acerca de esto, a ver que puede investigar él fuera de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué es ese chico?-preguntó Harry sintiendo el familiar rugir de sus celos.

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo Hermione con sorpresa-Es su psicomago-Harry miró al rubio incrédulo y vio que este tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-le reclamó frunciendo fuertemente el ceño.

-¿Hacer el qué exactamente, Potter?-preguntó Draco fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Para ponerme celo…!-se calló a media frase y se sonrojó enormemente a ver la enorme sonrisa burlona del Slytherin y a Hermione alzando una ceja divertida-no importa, y bueno, ¿Por qué tienes un psicomago?

-Porque creyeron que las heridas me las hice yo como intento de suicidio-replicó el otro con gesto aburrido, ambos leones se miraron confundidos.

-¿Por qué demonios querrías hacer eso?-el rubio tosió de manera incómoda y desvió la mirada-¿Lo intentaste antes?-preguntó Harry con alarma y el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Claro que no-dos miradas incrédulas se posaron en él y Draco suspiró con fastidio-me diagnosticaron estrés postraumático y depresión clínica-los dos se sobresaltaron ¿las cosas habían estado tan mal para Draco después de la guerra?

-¿Desde cuándo te atiendes con Stefan?

-Desde las heridas, en verano.

-Pues parecen muy cercanos-dijo Harry y el rubio pudo detectar otra vez ese tono ácido y amargo que lo llenaba, se hizo el pensativo mientras contenía la sonrisa que quería asomarse por sus labios.

-Bueno, Stefan es joven y guapo, coincidimos en muchas cosas, nos hemos visto varias veces fuera de consulta-Harry tenía el ceño cada vez más fruncido, Draco lo miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos y el pelinegro notó que solo estaba jugando con él otra vez, se sonrojó al ser tan evidente para el otro chico-somos amigos, en genial tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien imparcial y a la vez más sabio que me diga su opinión de las cosas, es un gran psicomago.

-He leído sobre él en el profeta, es un prodigio.

-Lo sé-contestó en otro sintiendo un leve orgullo por el hombre, suspiró-debo irme ahora, supongo que gracias por la información, Granger-la chica se ruborizó y asintió, Draco se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió del lugar. Hermione y Harry se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

-Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-¿Malfoy acaba de pasar por las protecciones que pusimos?

-Sí.

-¿Sin varita?-ambos se miraron.

* * *

El sábado amaneció tranquilo y frío, Draco se abrigó ligeramente y salió a caminar por el jardín, últimamente le gustaba estar en soledad por los jardines, le desesperaba ligeramente que todos lo cuidaran, sus amigos tratándolo como si fuera de cristal incluso los Gryffindors ahora estaban investigando por él. Potter, Draco suspiró al pensar en su nombre ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ellos? Se habían besado dos veces y a regañadientes el rubio tenía que admitir que esos habían sido los dos mejores besos de su vida, esos labios tan tiernos y a la vez tan fogosos que lo habían besado en el baño y la enfermería, por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidar la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos. Suspiró otra vez.

Caminó calmadamente hacia el árbol a lado del lago cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien ahí, se acercó despacio y se sorprendió cuando vio a una mujer con un bebé en brazos. La mujer era hermosa, de cabellos negros como la noche, rostro pálido y rasgos finos, un vestido blanco envolvía toda su delicada figura que mecía en sus brazos al rubio bebé; Draco se detuvo a admirarla unos momentos, hipnotizado por su imagen, la mujer se giró levemente y lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules, el corazón de Draco se aceleró. La mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar hacia el lago, el rubio se había quedado paralizado mirándola avanzar hasta que el agua le llegaba a la cintura, la vio alzar al bebé y se le atoró el aliento.

-¡NO!-gritó pero la mujer había soltado al bebé en el agua. Draco corrió todo lo que le daban las piernas y se lanzó al frío lago, empezó a nadar con desesperación y casi por el fondo pudo ver la manta blanca que había visto envuelta en el bebé. Nadó rápidamente hundiéndose cada vez más ¿Por qué estaba tan lejos? Nadó con fuerza hasta que pudo coger la manta con una mano pero se sorprendió al ver que solo era una tela, el bebé no estaba, Draco giró hacia arriba para subir y se dio cuenta con horror que se había metido muy profundo, el aire empezaba a faltarle, buscó con desesperación entre sus ropas la varita pero no podía hallarla ¿La había sacado? La vista empezó a nublarse, sus pulmones protestaban y ardían, los oídos le pitaban y la negrura empezaba a apoderarse de su mente ¿Esto era todo? ¿Había sobrevivido a una guerra y moriría de esta manera? Tal vez era una buena forma de morir, en el agua, sin sentir dolor, tal vez sería bueno que se dejara ir, raramente unos ojos verdes pasaron por su mente y sonrió, cerró los ojos con un parpadeo y se dejó ir…

* * *

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Harry entrando apresuradamente a la enfermería seguido de Hermione, Blaise miró a Pansy que le asintió y se giró hacia ellos.

-Casi se ahoga en el lago-ambos jadearon.

-¿Cómo sucedió? ¿No se supone que ustedes lo acompañaban a todos lados?

-¿Y qué te importa eso a ti, Potter?-los demás se giraron hacia la cama de Draco, a su lado había un chico de cabello negro oscuro, piel pálida y bonitos ojos negros como la noche; su rostro lucía molesto y arrogante-¿Por qué demonios le tienen que dar explicaciones a Granger y a Weasley acerca de nuestro dragón?

-Ellos lo han estado ayudando, Theo, nos dieron la información acerca de lo que puede ser que le esté sucediendo a Draco así que… digamos que estamos trabajando juntos.

-Es extraño, creí que se odiaban ¿Nuestro dragón está de acuerdo con esto?-los dos chicos asintieron, el pelinegro les lanzó una mirada llena de desdén a los Gryffindor y se sentó a lado de la cama del rubio y se quedó en silencio. Las puertas de la enfermería se volvieron a abrir y por ellas entró una muchacha rubia de ojos azules.

-Pansy, Blaise ¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó acercándose rápidamente, se quedó paralizada al pie de la cama cuando vio al chico a lado de Draco-Theodore…

-Astoria-los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Pansy y Blaise se miraron de manera nerviosa y Harry y Hermione se sentían excluidos de todo lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con frialdad la rubia.

-Draco me escribió-respondió el pelinegro, la chica estrechó un poco más los ojos.

-Ah, claro, ahora vienes pero ¿Dónde estuviste cuando sus heridas comenzaron, eh? Vaya amigo.

-Tú jamás lo entenderías, siempre metida en tu pequeño mundo ideal mientras los demás sufríamos la realidad-replicó Theo con acritud.

-¿Mundo ideal? Yo me quedé aquí, en Hogwarts, peleé por Hogwarts junto con mi hermana y ella murió ¿Dónde estabas tú, Nott? ¿Acaso no huiste como una rata?-le dijo ella con desprecio, ambos se miraron con rencor a los ojos.

-¿Astoria?-el rubio había abierto los ojos-¿Theo?

-Dragón-dijo el pelinegro aliviado antes de fruncir el ceño-¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios te lanzaste así al lago? ¡Casi me congelo cuando entré a sacarte!

-¿Lo siento?-dijo el rubio medio confundido mirando a todos los presentes-¿Qué sucede?

-Estábamos preocupados-dijo la rubia a su lado.

-Tú ni siquiera eres del grupo habitual ¿Qué haces aquí?-le gruñó Theo, la rubia no se dejó amedrentar y le sonrió de manera despectiva.

-Para tu información, Nott, yo sí puedo estar aquí, soy su prometida.

-¿Su qué?-preguntaron a la vez Theo y Harry mirando con incredulidad a la chica.

-¿Vas a casarte con él?-preguntó el pelinegro en voz baja.

-Dado que el prometido que me impusieron huyo como cobarde-dijo dándole una mirada muy significativa-mis padres decidieron que Draco era una buena opción y él también ha aceptado, nos casaremos saliendo de Hogwarts según el Pacto de los Veintiocho.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-Después te explico-le susurró Hermione de vuelta.

-Astoria, yo…

-Greengrass para ti, Nott o futura señora de Malfoy-dijo con algo de burla, se giró hacia el rubio mirándolo con su habitual seriedad-me alegra que te encuentres mejor, Draco.

-Gracias-ella le sonrió levemente y se marchó dejándolos en un silencio incómodo hasta que llegó la enfermera y los sacó para que el rubio pudiera descansar.

* * *

Harry se encontraba pensativo mirando el fuego, Hermione le había explicado de qué se trataba el Pacto de los Veintiocho y no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, se colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre el pijama y salió de la sala común; caminó sin rumbo durante un buen rato hasta que se dio que sus pasos lo habían llevado inconscientemente a la enfermería. Suspiró y entró, Malfoy estaba sentado apoyado en las almohadas leyendo un libro; Harry se quitó la capa y caminó hacia él, el rubio alzó la mirada algo sorprendido.

-Es algo tarde para una visita ¿no?-dijo volviendo a mirar el libro.

-Supongo que sí, quería ver si estaba bien.

-No soy de cristal, Potter, no me voy a romper-replicó el chico alzando la mirada y se sorprendió de lo mucho que el pelinegro se había acercado a él, sus ojos volvieron a quedarse enganchados en esos hermosos luceros verdes y olvidó de lo que estaban hablando.

-No lo eres ¿no?-susurró el chico en sus labios y lo besó antes de que pudiera contestar. Draco gimió ante el contacto y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para apoyarse, Harry lo apegó a él por la cintura y fue trepando por la cama para estar más cerca haciendo que Draco se recostara. El rubio liberó su boca para buscar algo de aire, Harry bajó su boca y empezó a besar y morder ese pálido cuello tan tentador, Draco se mordió los labios para no gemir pero igual los sonidos encontraba paso a través de su boca, acarició su espalda con gula hasta su trasero el cual apretó hacia su cuerpo, ambos gimieron cuando sus erecciones se apretaron. Harry volvió a besarlo casi con violencia y el rubio le respondió de igual manera moviendo desesperadamente su cadera hacia él, el pelinegro gimió antes de imitar sus movimientos con fuerza, ambos demasiado perdidos en todas las sensaciones que estaban viviendo. Draco apretaba fuertemente su trasero para juntarlos y Harry besaba y mordía el cuello con hambre.

-Harry…-susurró el rubio cuando el orgasmo invadió su cuerpo y ese pequeño susurro fue lo más erótico que pudo haber escuchado el pelinegro que terminó en ese mismo instante sobre el rubio. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se sentían agradablemente adormecidos; Draco hizo un hechizo limpiador con un movimiento de su mano y se movió un poco para que Harry se acomodara a su lado, el pelinegro lo envolvió en sus brazos y le dio un beso en el cabello antes de que ambos se quedaran rápidamente dormidos.

* * *

La semana siguiente pasó rápida y llena de actividad, con Harry arrinconando a Draco casi cada vez que lo veía y el rubio dejándose atrapar todas las veces. Era tonto como todo parecía haber cambiado entre ellos, hablaban a veces, se besaban y compartían su tiempo a expensas de sus amigos quienes sabían que pasaban las tardes juntos pero no lo que hacían. Draco sentía su ánimo mucho mejor y esos pequeños ataques de depresión que había estado teniendo antes se habían detenido, se dejaba llevar por el torbellino de pasión que era Harry y no le molestaba para nada. Harry estaba viviendo los mejores días de su vida al lado del rubio, se sentía como si estuviera constantemente subido en una nube y no quería hacer nada por bajar de ahí. El primer fin de semana de Octubre llegó con una salida a Hogsmeade, Harry y Draco quedaron en encontrarse luego de la cena y salieron a pasear con sus amigos.

-Te veo de buen humor, dragón-dijo Theo analizándolo con la mirada mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo.

-No sé a qué te refieres-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el pelinegro alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, mira ¿Esa no es Ginny Weasley?-el rubio giró rápidamente y vio a la pelirroja caminando sonriente hacia el trío dorado, la vio saludarlos y al final acercarse a Harry para besarlo-¿Draco?-el rubio hiperventilaba.

-Vámonos-dijo en un susurro caminando apresuradamente, Theo lo siguió mirándolo con preocupación. Draco se sentía muy estúpido ¿Qué había creído? ¿Qué Harry querría tener una relación con él? ¿Qué lo suyo iba camino a algo serio? Casi se rio de su propia estupidez y con frialdad ignoró la manera en que sus ojos ardían y su garganta se secaba. Esto se había acabado. Se encerró el resto del día en su habitación y se negó a hablar con nadie, sus amigos estaban preocupados por él pero no lo presionaron, sabían que a veces el rubio tenía esos ataques de depresión en los que solo quería estar solo.

* * *

-Zabini-el castaño giró hacia el pelinegro que lo había llamado-Mm… ¿Has visto a Malfoy?-Blaise lo analizó con la mirada, Theo le había contado lo que había pasado en el pueblo y estaba seguro que lo que le sucedía al rubio era culpa de él.

-Está en su habitación descansando-respondió con frialdad.

-Oh, puedes, puedes… ¿Llamarlo?-el castaño enarcó una ceja y le frunció el ceño.

-Mira, Potter, voy a ponerte las cosas en claro. Draco es propiedad exclusiva de Slytherin y jamás permitiríamos que se enredara con un Gryffindor así que te recomiendo que te alejes de él porque no vas a conseguir lo que buscas.

-¿Insinúas que tú tienes algo con él?-el castaño no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, absurdo, se dijo.

-Draco es mío-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-se casará con Astoria por deber y yo seré su amante perfecto así que aléjate de una vez, Potter-el pelinegro apretó fuertemente los puños.

-No lo vas a tener Zabini, ni tú, ni ella, te lo juro-le dijo con fiereza antes de marcharse.

* * *

-Sabía que regresarías-dijo Andrómeda sentándose frente a él.

-¿Por qué me pides que venga? Yo no puedo alargar las cosas, no tengo poder para hacerlo.

-Pero conoces a Potter.

-Es un imbécil al que detesto-respondió el rubio negándose a sentir ese vacío en el pecho al hablar de él.

-Eso no es lo que yo he oído-dijo la mujer con un ligero retintín-he escuchado por las malas lenguas que te está ayudando a investigar sobre tus heridas.

-No me está "ayudando", se está pasando de metiche, como siempre, sigo odiándolo de la misma manera y jamás accederá a lo que quieres-la expresión de Andrómeda mostró verdadera preocupación por un momento.

-¡Convéncelo!

-No lo haré, tía Dromeda y no me importa las consecuencias, no sé ni siquiera por qué te seguí el juego, eres una asesina y una traidora, espero que mueras de manera muy lenta-le dijo el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados antes de darse la vuelta para irse, la pelinegra estiró el brazo hacia él apresándole brevemente la muñeca. Las luces se apagaron repentinamente, el auror que normalmente estaba cuidando la celda cayó de un golpe y un grito resonó dentro del lugar.

-¡Draco!-gritó Stefan al oírlo, los dos aurores que estaban afuera blandieron la varita y abrieron de par en par la celda, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro. Conjuraron las luces y se acercaron rápidamente a ver al auror en el piso, Stefan entra buscando al rubio y se estremece al verlo echado en el piso; unos pasos más allá, Andrómeda observa todo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer por él, muchacho, ha sido tocado por el diablo-dijo la pelinegra riéndose para ella misma y marchándose hacia su pequeña celda. El castaño se acerca inmediatamente a Draco y un grito ahogado se escapó de él al observar su espalda. Largas tiras de ropa caían dejando ver los cortes largos y profundos en la espalda albina, la marca de los látigos totalmente notoria.

-¡Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo! ¡Ahora!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que es mucho más largo que los demás. Nos leemos en una semana más o menos, saludos!

Letty Malfoy.


	4. Corona de espinas

**Estigmas.**

**Sumary: **Religión y Magia siempre habían sido dos conceptos que se huían el uno del otro. Cuando Draco Malfoy muestra signos de heridas misteriosas en el cuerpo, estos dos conceptos se mezclarán de manera alarmante. Harry y Draco aprenderán lo difícil que es estar en el medio de una batalla de creencias y lucharán lado a lado como aliados, amigos y tal vez algo más.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Corona de espinas.**

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó Narcisa entrando al cuarto rápidamente seguido de su esposo, Stefan estaba a un lado del rubio que era mantenido en el aire para que la cama no tocara sus heridas en la espalda.

-Estable pero muy herido-murmuró el castaño-lo siento tanto, señores Malfoy, esto es mi culpa, no debí dejar que Draco entrara a ver a su tía sin supervisión, sé que ese auror estaba ahí pero…

-Stefan-dijo la mujer poniendo su mano en su hombro-no te culpes, yo también le insistí en que la viera y no podíamos saber que esto iba a pasar-el castaño suspiró sintiéndose igual.

-Iré a Hogwarts a explicar lo sucedido-dijo saliendo del cuarto, Lucius se puso a lado de su hijo y lo miró con tristeza.

-Creí que ya habíamos pagado nuestros pecados-murmuró sin quitarle la mirada, Narcisa se puso a su lado-no voy a dejar que nos quiten a nuestro hijo, Narcisa, lo juro-la mujer asintió en silencio y se apoyó en su hombro.

* * *

-Alumnos-todas las personas que estaban dentro de la sala común de Slytherin se quedaron en silencio-debo informarles que es señor Malfoy no regresara por unos días, ha sido internado en San Mungo-Blaise, Pansy, Astoria y Theo se miraron de manera alarmada-espero que sus compañeros se encarguen de mantener el debido orden mientras el señor Malfoy se recupera-los cuatro asintieron y la profesora McGonnagall salió.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá sucedido?-dijo Pansy en voz baja sintiéndose angustiada, una lechuza cruzó la estancia en ese momento y dejó caer dos cartas en manos de Astoria y Blaise.

-Es del señor Malfoy-dijo el castaño abriéndolo inmediatamente-dice que Draco sufrió otra de las heridas cuando estaba entrevistándose con Andrómeda-leyó el resto de la carta-no dice mucho, solo que permanecerá en San Mungo hasta que se recupere pero no dice cuál fue la herida esta vez.

-Esta es de la señora Narcisa-dijo Astoria abriendo su carta, la leyó con rapidez y su rostro mostró horror-¡Dice que la herida fue de látigos esta vez, que tiene la espalda casi destrozada!-los cuatro jadearon al mismo tiempo.

-Esto se está yendo de nuestras manos-murmuró Pansy-no podemos quedarnos quietos esperando ver que es lo siguiente que ocurrirá-suspiró con pesar-necesitamos hablar con Granger, ella es la que sabe que es lo siguiente que sucederá, tal vez nos pueda dar alguna idea de qué hacer.

-¿Con cosas muggles? ¿Religión? Nosotros no creemos en eso, Pansy-replicó Blaise.

-Blaise, es por Draco-dijo Theo con calma-no importa si es muggle o no pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo, no hemos conseguido una respuesta mágica para lo que le sucede a nuestro dragón así que tenemos que probar otras formas.

-No creo que eso le agrade mucho al señor Lucius, ya saben que odia todo lo muggle-dijo Astoria con aire preocupado.

-Es su hijo, hará lo que sea por él-dijo el pelinegro confiadamente.

-Bien, entonces, vamos por Granger-dijo Pansy y todos salieron.

* * *

-Adelántense ustedes, ahora los sigo-dijo Blaise de repente, los otros tres se encogieron de hombros y siguieron, el castaño se apoyó en la pared y suspiró-ya puedes salir, persona X que quiere hablar conmigo-dijo con burla más se sorprendió cuando vio salir a un pelirrojo detrás de una columna-¿Weasley?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Ya lo noté, habla, pues-dijo aún sorprendido.

-Quiero que alejes a Malfoy de Harry-el castaño enarcó una ceja-él es el novio de mi hermana y tu amiguito es solo una serpiente rastrera.

-Cuidado con esa boca, Weasley, no te permito que insultes a Draco en mi presencia-dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño-y es tu amigo Potter el que busca a Draco, no al revés.

-Eso no es cierto-replicó el pelirrojo apretando los puños.

-Sí, si lo es. Ayer le advertí a tu amigo que se alejara de Draco, un simple león jamás podrá hacer que una serpiente le pertenezca.

-Por supuesto que podemos-dijo Ron, Blaise se rio con burla y enarcó una ceja.

-Jamás-Ron entrecerró los ojos y en un momento lo empotró contra la pared invadiendo su boca con presteza, lejos de inmutarse Blaise le devolvió el beso con igual de fuerza sin rendirse en esa batalla que llevaban a cabo. Ron se separó de él jadeando ligeramente y sonrió.

-¿Ves que puedo hacer que seas mío?-susurró, Blaise se rio, puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó para alejarlo.

-Un beso no te hace mi dueño, leoncito-dijo alejándose por el pasillo.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-Blaise esbozó una sonrisa afectada sin detenerse y Ron lo miró alejarse con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

-Hermione, unos Slytherins te buscan en la puerta-dijo una alumna de primero, la castaña frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo que estaba a su lado.

-Eso es raro-dijo y los dos salieron para ver a las serpientes, los tres se acercaron a ellos-¿Sucede algo?

-Draco está en San Mungo-dijo Pansy a bocajarro, Harry sintió el corazón acelerado.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Tuve otra de las heridas mientras estaba en… un lugar y dicen que está mal.

-¿Fueron latigazos, no?-dijo Hermione y los Slytherins asintieron-esto se va a poner mal, ha tenido tres heridas y las otras dos que quedan son las peores.

-Eso es lo que queríamos saber, Granger, queríamos saber qué son exactamente estas heridas, qué es lo que seguirá-dijo Theo.

-Son cinco heridas y Draco ya tuvo tres, las dos últimas son la corona de espinas y la lanza en el costado-Hermione se removió nerviosamente el cabello-pero eso no es lo único que viene, según he leído casos las alucinaciones y posesiones se dan al mismo tiempo.

-Draco me dijo… él dijo que…-Astoria dudó-dijo que había visto a una mujer dejar caer a un bebé en el lago y que por eso saltó.

-Esa es parte de las alucinaciones, tenemos que encontrar algo para detenerlo o él podría morir, no muchas personas han sobrevivido a la tercera herida, menos a la cuarta.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?-preguntó Pansy parpadeando rápidamente para eliminar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Consultar a un sacerdote?-dijo de manera dudosa, Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

-Dudo mucho que Lucius Malfoy acepte a un sacerdote cerca de Draco.

-¿Qué es un sacerdote?-preguntó Pansy.

-Un ministro de la religión-respondió una voz detrás y Harry frunció el ceño instantáneamente, Blaise se acercaba con tranquilidad-pero el señor Lucius jamás lo admitirá.

-Lo hará por su hijo-dijo Theo con terquedad pero hasta él lo dudaba.

-Supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo-dijo Astoria encogiéndose de hombros y el castaño rodó los ojos.

-Pueden intentarlo pero yo sé bien la respuesta, si quieren que Draco vea a un sacerdote tendrán que hacerlo de manera que Lucius no se entere.

-Eso ya lo veo muy difícil-murmuró Pansy mordiéndose una uña y suspiró.

* * *

_Draco siguió jugando con la comida mientras paseaba la mirada distraídamente por el comedor, inevitablemente su mirada acabó en su enemigo. Ugh, como lo odiaba, a él y a la comadrejita que ahora era su novia y tenían que andar soltando amor por todos lados. Se le revolvió el estómago y alejó su plato de él, las náuseas le atenazaron la garganta, porque tenían que ser solo náuseas y mareo lo que sentía, no era un nudo en la garganta ni una desolación tan grande que le hacía doler el estómago, no, no era nada de eso._

_-¿Todo bien, dragón?-preguntó Blaise acercándose a él para hablarle en voz baja._

_-Sí, claro-murmuró, cerró los ojos un momento y se levantó-te veo en la sala común-dijo despidiéndose y saliendo del Gran Comedor. En ningún momento advirtió los ojos esmeraldas que lo observaban fijamente salir._

Draco abrió los ojos, la luminosidad del cuarto le hizo cerrarlos de inmediato y luego parpadear hasta poder abrirlos completamente. Escuchó los ruidos de los monitores que había a su lado, supuso que eran para controlar su estado; movió experimentalmente la mano pero ese simple movimiento le arrancó un gemido de dolor, todo el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. ¿Qué le había pasado? Escaneó rápidamente sus recuerdos para encontrar su respuesta, recordó lo que le dijo Andrómeda, el dolor que sintió cuando ella lo tocó, escaneó rápidamente lo que sentía en el cuerpo y sintió adormecida la espalda.

-¿Draco?-el rubio giró levemente la cabeza y tuvo que morderse el labio para no quejarse-¿Te duele?

-Sí-susurró, tenía la garganta seca y empezaba a molestarle.

-En un momento estarás mejor, llamaré al sanador-el rubio cerró los ojos, se sentía mareado. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y ¿Tres personas? Entrar-Draco, hijo, aquí está Stefan.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Draco? ¿Puedes hablar?

-Sí-dijo roncamente, el castaño se acercó a él y lo ayudó a beber dos pociones, para el dolor y para aclarar la mente.

-¿Mejor?-dijo mientras le alcanzaba el agua.

-Sí-dijo con alivio el rubio, giró la cabeza con más facilidad y vio a sus padres, su madre sonreía aliviada y su padre solo miraba en silencio pero Draco podía ver la tranquilidad en su mirada.

-¿Puedes decirme lo que recuerdas, Draco?

-Estaba hablando con tía Andrómeda y luego… ella me tocó el brazo y después todo fue dolor… escuché voces a mi alrededor mientras sentía los azotes en la espalda… fue terrible…-Narcisa sollozó en un pañuelo y Lucius cogió fuertemente su mano, Stefan suspiró.

-Necesitas descansar, será mejor que nos retiremos-la rubia se acercó para darle un beso, su padre le acarició el cabello y ambos salieron, Stefan escribió unas cosas en la historia y se disponía a salir también pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, Stefan-el castaño lo miró con curiosidad-necesito que traigas a Hermione Granger.

* * *

-Me niego totalmente-dijo Lucius mirando enfurecido a los Gryffindors, los Slytherins suspiraron.

-Señor Lucius, por favor, solo lo hacemos por Draco-dijo Astoria con su habitual seriedad-hemos probado métodos mágicos y no han funcionado ¿Qué daño pueden hacer los métodos muggles que ya han sido usado antes para estas situaciones y han dado resultado?

-Astoria, querida, no es solo lo muggle-dijo Narcisa poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de su esposo-la magia de Draco no dejara que nadie extraño se le acerque por el momento, está descontrolada.

-¿Descontrolada?-repitió Theo.

-Según los sanadores la magia de Draco está frenética debido a que los ataques la han desestabilizado, mientras estaba durmiendo han tratado de controlarla pero no sabemos cómo reaccionará mi hijo, tienen que tener cuidado porque la magia es algo muy delicado sobre todo cuando el mago no se da cuenta que se está saliendo de control.

-Señora Malfoy-los demás se giraron hacia Harry que había hablado, el pelinegro se sonrojó pero siguió hablando-entendemos perfectamente lo que sucede con la magia pero si dejamos pasar más tiempo quién sabe si la cuarta herida se presente y según lo que Hermione ha investigado las dos últimas son las peores ¿Qué es peor? ¿Qué no controle su magia o que las heridas le hagan perder algo más importante como su vida? Nosotros podemos realizar hechizos inhibidores mientras el sacerdote habla con él, no creo que suceda nada malo.

-Draco nunca ha tratado con un muggle antes, Potter, ¿Qué si dice algo equivocado?

-Creo nosotros podremos hacernos cargo de eso, hablar con él e instruirlo en lo que debe decir y lo que no, tratando de ser lo más sinceros que podamos para que nos den respuestas concretas-dijo Pansy, el fuego de la chimenea les interrumpió y Stefan ingresó a la sala común de Slytherin donde estaban reunidos.

-Buenas tardes a todos-dijo inclinando la cabeza-Draco se encuentra mejor, está ahora con una especialista para controlar la magia y creemos que ya está controlándola más-todos asintieron-además, Draco me ha pedido una audiencia con la señorita Granger-Hermione abrió muchos los ojos y los demás se quedaron demasiado sorprendidos.

-¿Él quiere hablar… conmigo?-preguntó en shock, Stefan sonrió y asintió.

-Si es tan amable de seguirme-la castaña le dio una mirada de confusión a Harry antes de salir por la chimenea junto con el sanador, Harry se quedó mirando el fuego de manera pensativa ¿Qué tenía que hablar Draco con su amiga? ¿Por qué había estado evitándolo? Suspiró y pensó en su salida a Hogsmeade, realmente no había esperado ver a Ginny ahí y cuando lo besó se sintió culpable e incómodo, sus besos no eran como los de Draco, suaves pero a la vez llenos de pasión. Durante casi todo el tiempo trató de evitar que ella se le acercara mucho pero no podía evitarlo al mismo tiempo, eran novios ¿no? Cobarde, se dijo a sí mismo, no era capaz de terminar con Ginny ni herirla después de todo lo que le ayudó y esperó por él pero ¿Y Draco? Su cabeza era un lío total.

* * *

Hermione se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro mientras esperaba para entrar al cuarto de Malfoy ¿Qué sería lo que quería hablar con ella? Finalmente la puerta se abrió y una sanadora le indicó que podía pasar, la castaña tomó aire y entró, Draco estaba acomodado en su cama con unas almohadas ligeramente transparentes por lo cual Hermione supo que eran almohadas de aire, supuso que era para que no dañaran su espalda.

-Granger, gracias por venir-dijo con seriedad, ella asintió, Draco alzó su mano y acercó una silla a su lado para que ella se sentara, la castaña lo miró boquiabierta y él sonrió de lado-mi magia está un poco fuera de control-ella asintió sentándose a su lado.

-Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo, Malfoy-él asintió-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí-la castaña se inclinó interesada y escuchó en silencio todo lo que le contó el rubio-¿Entonces, lo harás?

-No entiendo por qué yo, tienes amigos, estoy segurísima que le tiene ojeriza a Blaise-el rubio sonrió pensativamente.

-Tengo la sensación de que Blaise está interesado en alguien más-dijo mientras pensaba en las discretas miradas que su amigo siempre le daba a Weasley cuando este no miraba (lo cual era casi siempre)-necesito alguien que lo convenza de una vez y tú eres su amiga.

-Esto será difícil ¿sabes? Además Víctor estará aquí en vacaciones ¿Qué le diré?

-¿Es tu novio?-ella asintió algo sonrojada-puedes contarle la verdad y pedirle que mantenga el secreto-Hermione suspiró derrotada.

-Bien, lo haré, normalmente diría que le des una oportunidad pero creo que es mejor que lo averigüe por sí mismo y que gane su oportunidad solo.

-Creí que siempre lo cuidabas.

-Y lo hago pero no es un niño y yo no estaré siempre a su lado, tiene que ver las cosas por sí mismo y si al final quiere hablar conmigo y pedirme consejo felizmente se lo daré-Draco se la quedó mirando en silencio y negó con la cabeza.

-Es mejor que todo esto se detenga ahora, Stefan ha investigado por mí ¿sabes? Las heridas no parecen ir a detenerse y todavía no encontramos la razón por la que está sucediendo, cada vez es menos el margen del tiempo en el que suceden y si… si no logramos encontrar la solución entonces sabremos cómo terminará, es mejor calmar las cosas ahora que no han avanzado tanto.

-Te escucho demasiado resignado-dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-Y lo estoy la verdad-se recostó y su rostro lució tan cansado que parecía mayor de los 18 que tenía-luché tanto en la guerra, no importó de qué lado, solo quería que mis padres estuvieran bien y que esto acabara de una vez, luché tanto que cuando acabó y logré mis objetivos… me quedé vacío, sin nada más por dar y sin nada por lo que luchar, creo… creo que es por eso que la idea de morir no me aterra en lo absoluto, sé que mis padres están bien, están vivos y ya nada los podrá dañar de nuevo. Estoy cansado de todo esto, demasiado cansado… a decir verdad… estoy cansado ahora mismo…-bostezó y se quedó dormido inmediatamente, Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó sacudiéndolo suavemente pero el rubio siguió durmiendo, la chica se encogió de hombros y salió.

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió con Malfoy?-preguntó Harry cuando vio llegar a su amiga a la sala común.

-Nada en realidad-murmuró evasivamente-¿Llegaron a un acuerdo con los Malfoy?

-No-suspiró Harry aun mirándola atentamente-dicen que la magia de Draco no permitirá que alguien extraño se le acerque, está muy descontrolada.

-En eso tienen razón-dijo la castaña –su magia se está convirtiendo en salvaje.

-¿Salvaje?

-Se supone que los magos obtenemos la magia de la tierra, nosotros somos como… como un conector, la magia pasa a nuestro cuerpo y del cuerpo a la varita, dependiendo a la habilidad que tengas la magia elige a una varita perfecta para tu habilidad. La magia de Malfoy está volviéndose salvaje porque no necesita pasar a la varita, sale simplemente de su cuerpo con cada movimiento o a veces un pensamiento exacto. Es muy peligroso usar magia salvaje, puede salirse de control en cualquier momento y traer consecuencias terribles, según lo que vi hoy Malfoy todavía puede controlarla pero si las heridas siguen apareciendo su magia va a actuar de la manera que le parezca más conveniente ya sea para protegerlo o atacar lo que lo está dañando.

-¿Qué hizo exactamente?

-No mucho en realidad, atrajo una silla con el movimiento de su mano-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y de qué hablaron entonces?-la chica se mordió el labio entonces y suspiró, puso su rostro inexpresivo y miró a su amigo.

-Ha decidido que seré yo la encargada de guiarlo con lo de los estigmas, dice que no quiere involucrar más Gryffindor y que solo me da el paso a mí porque yo sé más o menos de que se trata.

-¿O sea, básicamente, te dijo que no quiere me meta, verdad?-la castaña dudó pero asintió-Pues está muy equivocado si cree que voy a quedarme tan tranquilo con eso.

-¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué tanto interés?-Harry se echó hacia atrás antes las preguntas de su amiga y se encogió de hombros sin contestar, Hermione lo miró casi con pesar y negó con la cabeza.

-Aléjate de Malfoy, Harry, cuando regrese nadie te dará el paso, haz sido vedado del asunto-dijo con seriedad antes de marcharse a su cuarto, el pelinegro la siguió con la mirada.

* * *

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-preguntó Stefan sentándose a lado de Draco después de que este le contara lo que habló con Granger.

-Potter siempre me ha gustado-dijo en voz muy baja haciendo el castaño se incline para escucharlo-siempre he sabido que nada se podía dar con él y ahora… ahora no puedo intentarlo tampoco, porque no importa si es que él decide estar conmigo o no, no sé si yo podré estar con él, no sé si estos… estigmas… se detendrán o seguirán, no sé si mañana tendré otra herida o en una semana o si encontraremos la razón y se detendrá.

-Exiges demasiado, recién tienes dieciocho, Draco, tienes que vivir-le dijo el castaño mirándolo atentamente-no puedes simplemente enredarte con él un momento y luego alejarte como si no sucediera, no puedes pensar que vas a morir con esto.

-¿Sabemos acaso que es esto, Stefan? Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que está sucediendo realmente, solo creemos que son estigmas ¿Y si no lo son? ¿Y si es una maldición que se basa en esas heridas? ¿Y si no podemos detenerlo? No estoy exigiendo nada porque no quiero nada-unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron, Stefan murmuró un adelante y una joven entró por la puerta, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Hola, Malfoy-saludó Ginevra Weasley en la puerta.

* * *

La habitación se quedó en silencio después de que Stefan los dejara solos, Ginny se había sentado en la silla donde había estado Granger observándolo en silencio; Draco también la examinaba en silencio, se veía más guapa, calmada, elegante con ese simple vestido azul oscuro, una chica digna novia del salvador del mundo, el pensamiento le trajo un repentino malestar y desvió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos castaños de la pelirroja, ella parecía saber exactamente lo que él pensaba en ese momento.

-¿A qué has venido, Weasley?-preguntó el rubio después de un momento.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué he venido-replicó ella con voz fría, no parecía la Gryffindor rebelde que lanzaba unos muy buenos moco murciélagos, más bien parecía seria e inexpresiva, una Slytherin.

-Pues no, no lo sé-dijo apoyando sus manos sobre su regazo mirándola con calma.

-Los rumores corren rápido, Malfoy, especialmente si vienen de boca de mi hermano. Ron es conocido por exagerar pero… cuando fui a Hogsmeade me di cuenta que era cierto.

-¿Qué era cierto qué?-preguntó sin ocultar su fastidio.

-Estás interesado en Harry y están teniendo una aventura-el rubio alzó una ceja tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón-ni te molestes en negarlo, Malfoy, una chica sabe de estas cosas, entiendo por qué Harry estaba distante ese día e incluso creí que me diría algo al respecto siguiendo su típica conducta culpable pero no lo hizo-ella sonrió fríamente-. Puede que pienses que tendrás algo serio con Harry pero déjame aclararte algo, Malfoy, Harry me ama y sé que tiene necesidades, necesidades que yo no puedo satisfacer por encontrarme lejos así que entiendo perfectamente que necesite un desfogue durante mi ausencia, me parece bien, yo también tengo los míos así que…-se encogió de hombros-puedes tenerle por ahora pero cuando regrese…-su mirada se volvió oscura y fría-cuando regrese reclamaré lo que es mío y espero que te alejes totalmente de él-volvió a sonreír encantadoramente mientras se levantaba-Estás advertido, Malfoy-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Y qué si es él?-ella se detuvo y lo miró de soslayo-¿Y qué si es él el que me busca a mí?-ella soltó una risita y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿En serio te crees tan especial, Malfoy? Puede que busque a su juguete un par de veces pero una vez que se canse se irá y pasará a otro juguete-lo miró fríamente-bájate de una vez de tu nube, Malfoy, eres un mortífago asqueroso, eres menos que un gusano y no puedes aspirar con Harry a ser nada más que su puta-le dijo y salió. Draco respiró agitadamente y apretó los ojos fuertemente, no iba a llorar, jamás iba a llorar y menos por algo que, en el fondo, él ya sabía.

* * *

Narcisa miró fijamente el papel que tenía delante de ella, lo debía de haber leído al menos una docena de veces pero aún no podía creerlo, unos pequeños sollozos empezaron a salir de su boca mientras se sentaba en la cama, no podía ser, era imposible… ella no… Releyó el papel una vez más, estaba confirmado, era verdad, entonces su hijo… él…

-¿Narcisa?-la rubia alzó la mirada hacia su marido que se acercó rápidamente al ver su estado-¿Qué sucede, Cissy?-por toda respuesta la mujer le extendió el papel, Lucius lo leyó con rapidez y abrió la boca en completo shock.

-Esto es… ¿Estás embarazada?-ella asintió sollozando.

-Esto solo puede sig-significar que… ¡Oh, Lucius! Después de todo lo que pasamos igual vamos a perderlo, vamos a perder a nuestro hijo-sollozó completamente abatida en los brazos de su esposo, Lucius sintió un enorme peso en el pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza para alejar el dolor de su corazón.

* * *

Blaise salió de la biblioteca calmadamente, sus pensamientos estaban fijos en Draco, en cómo podían ayudarlo con todo esto, siguió caminando hasta que "algo" lo jaló hacia un armario en un pasillo desierto, soltó un chillido cuando su espalda dio contra una pared, alzó la mirada y se quedó mirando fijamente unos ojos azules, una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su boca y la abrió para soltar un comentario pero Ron fue más rápido y lo besó fogosamente cortándole cualquier pensamiento coherente de la cabeza. Blaise gimió y se apretó más hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo mientras le devolvía el beso con toda la fuerza que podía. Ron sonrió internamente ante la respuesta de la serpiente, debía admitir para sí mismo que siempre se había sentido atraído hacia él en especial, el único Slytherin divertido y ¿suelto? Si, algo así. Liberó su boca para ir dando pequeños mordiscos por su cuello, Blaise suspiró y se apretó más hacia él pasando sus manos de sus hombros hacia los botones de su túnica para sacársela.

-Demonios…-susurró Ron cuando Blaise empezó a pasar sus manos por su pecho descubierto, casi arrancó la camisa del castaño en su apuro por sentir su piel. Para Blaise, todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, sabía que era como una clase de pelea entre ellos desde que dijo eso pero ¿Podía evitarlo realmente? No lo creía posible, él mismo había estado esperando por esto, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan incorrecto? _"¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan romántico?" _se preguntó a sí mismo al saber que eso era lo que echaba de menos, un sentimiento.

-Tranquilo, león…-murmuró buscando calmar las cosas, acarició con más suavidad y le dio una sonrisa picara cuando el otro se separó para mirarlo-¿Realmente crees que haremos algo más que besarnos en este armario? Lo siento pero necesito algo de glamour para inspirarme-dijo de manera divertida, arregló su camisa con un pase de varita y le dio un rápido beso antes de marcharse, Ron lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Te veré el viernes, en el séptimo piso-Blaise tragó saliva, asintió y salió ¿En qué demonios se estaba metiendo?

* * *

-¡Draco!-Draco suspiró cuando salió de la chimenea, sus amigos se encontraban ya esperándolo a lado de Granger que solo le sonrió levemente, Stefan apareció tras él y saludó a todos con un asentimiento-Me alegra que hayas vuelto-era Pansy la que había hablado.

-A mí también-comentó con voz ligeramente apagada, Theo y Blaise se miraron de soslayo con preocupación antes de volver a mirar al rubio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Granger acercándose a él.

-Bien, yo solo… quiero descansar…-se dirigió con paso lento hacia su habitación, los demás miraron a Stefan buscando una respuesta y este suspiró.

-Se ha sentido cansado desde hace unos días, creo…-se mordió el labio-me temo que su depresión está regresando-los demás se miraron entre sí-van a tener que mantenerlo vigilado, no queremos que haga algo estúpido, esta depresión es diferente a las que le he visto antes.

-¿Creen que sea por lo de las heridas?-el castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que tiene que ver con la visita que le hizo una persona hace unos días-suspiró y miró a los Slytherins-tal vez quieran ir a verlo ahora, la señorita Granger puede escoltarme a la oficina de la directora-la castaña lució sorprendida pero salió con él, ambos se alejaron unos metros antes de empezar a hablar-¿Quién es exactamente la señorita Weasley?

-¿Ginny?

-Sí, ella fue a San Mungo a hablar con Draco-Hermione arrugó el ceño preocupada ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que sucedía entre Harry y Malfoy?

-No sé realmente por qué habrá ido a hablar con Harry, tal vez Malfoy nos lo diga después.

-Sí, tal vez-murmuró Stefan pensando que eso era muy poco probable.

* * *

Draco entró calmadamente en su cuarto, suspiró mientras se retiraba la capa y giró hacia la cama, casi gritó cuando vio una silueta en su cama pero la persona le tapó la boca, el rubio abrió mucho los ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry Potter. Se deshizo de su agarre y miró alrededor del cuarto antes de verlo con furia.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto, Potter?-le siseó molesto y nervioso, dolía, no quería tenerlo cerca.

-Necesitaba verte, has mandado a todos para evitar que me acerque y no me has dicho por qué.

-No tengo por qué responderte nada-dijo cruzándose de brazos y conteniendo una mueca al sentir un poco de dolor en la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Draco? La semana pasada estábamos tan…-Harry suspiró con frustración y se pasó una mano por el cabello-no tengo ni idea de qué cambió en estos días.

-Nada cambió, Potter, lo que pasó la semana pasada fue solo un error, una indiscreción que no debemos volver a cometer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? Creí que… que nosotros…

-¿Nosotros?-bufó de incredulidad el rubio-no hay un nosotros, Potter, no somos nada.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Nosotros… nosotros somos…

-¿Qué? A ver, estoy esperando oírlo-dijo sintiéndose cada vez más dolido-¿Qué se supone que somos?-Harry se quedó callado sin saber qué contestar ¿Qué eran? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos con derecho?-ni siquiera tú puedes contestar eso, Potter y yo no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo sobre todo porque si alguien se entera me catalogarán como la manzana de la discordia entre el héroe y su pobretona novia.

-¡Hey! No te expreses así de ella-el rubio lo miró con furia en los ojos.

-¡Yo me expreso como de la gana! Y ahora ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! No quiero volver a verte-Harry lo miró con resentimiento antes de marcharse lanzando la puerta, Draco suspiró cansado y volvió a contener las ganas de llorar, todo lo que le sucedía estaba a punto de sobre pasarlo y no sabía cuándo explotaría. Se puso el pijama lentamente, acomodó su cabello perezosamente y se sentó en la cama.

Ocurrió tan de repente que no pudo ponerse en guardia.

Rosas.

* * *

-¿Creen que ya esté durmiendo?-murmuró Blaise cuando caminaron hacia los dormitorios, se habían quedado hablando un rato más en la sala común después de que Stefan se fuera, estaban decididos a llevar a Draco con un sacerdote así su padre lo impidiera. Theo abrió suavemente la puerta del dormitorio pero solo la oscuridad lo recibió, movió la varita para encender las luces y casi se va hacia atrás cuando vio a Draco sentado en su cama.

-¿Draco?-preguntó, el rubio tenía la cabeza agachada y su cabello ocultaba su rostro, compartió una mirada preocupada con los demás cuando este no contestó.

-Draco, cariño-dijo Pansy en voz baja acercándose un poco hacia él, puso su mano sobre su hombro y un enorme mal presentimiento la hizo marearse, Draco alzó la cabeza lentamente y Astoria gritó.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, tenía grandes heridas en la frente y el cuero cabelludo que volvía rojizo su cabello. La sangre salía de todos lados, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, sus orejas. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos, estaban totalmente rojos, como si todas las venitas se le hubieran roto y mostraran esa mirada vacía y aterradora. Pansy se echó hacia atrás con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, Draco sonrió levemente y sus labios se abrieron para lanzar un grito aterrador que le heló la sangre, su cuerpo empezó a elevarse mientras seguía gritando y los Slytherins estaban tan paralizados del terror que no podían reaccionar.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda!-gritó Astoria antes de convocar un patronus en forma de mirlo-¡Stefan, Draco está herido!-dijo y el patronus desapareció en seguida.

-¡Draco, reacciona!-gritó Blaise, el rubio los miraba inexpresivamente, había dejado de gritar pero la sangre no había dejado de correr sobre él manchando el hermoso rostro pálido.

-¡Draco, por favor!-dijo Theo esta vez extendiendo una mano hacia él, Draco le sonrió anchamente haciendo que su terror aumentara.

-_Et angelus missus ad inferna fuisse (1)_-dijo Draco con un trasfondo aterrador en la voz-_hanc sume anima ad infernum (2)-_la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y con la varita alzada ingresaron Stefan y Granger, la castaña gritó ante la imagen mientras Stefan se quedaba mudo por un instante luego movió su varita con firmeza lanzando un rayo blanco hacia el cuerpo de Draco, el rubio cayó en sus brazos.

-Maldición…-murmuró acomodando al rubio y tomando su pulso-¡Demonios, no!-gritó cuando no sintió, empezó a lanzar hechizos reanimadores hacia su cuerpo haciendo que este se sacudiera antes de volver a caer inerte sobre sus brazos-¡Vamos, Draco, regresa!-exclamó volviendo a lanzar el hechizo, Draco se estremeció una vez más y Stefan le tomó el pulso, suspiró de alivio cuando volvió a sentirle el latido aunque aún era muy débil-Voy a llevarlo de vuelta a San Mungo, ahora-los demás se apartaron de su camino mientras el castaño sacaba al rubio ensangrentado de ahí.

* * *

(1) Soy el que era ángel y fue mandado al infierno, en latín.

(2) A esta alma al infierno llevaré, en latín.

¡Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo, es un poco más largo que los demás, bueno, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


	5. La maldición de los Black

Estigmas.

Sumary:Religión y Magia siempre habían sido dos conceptos que se huían el uno del otro. Cuando Draco Malfoy muestra signos de heridas misteriosas en el cuerpo, estos dos conceptos se mezclarán de manera alarmante. Harry y Draco aprenderán lo difícil que es estar en el medio de una batalla de creencias y lucharán lado a lado como aliados, amigos y tal vez algo más.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La maldición de los Black.**

_Regulus se observó fijamente, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada en el espejo. Su cabello negro ligeramente ondeado caía pulcramente alrededor de su rostro de aristocráticos rasgos, su piel era cremosa y pálida, sus ojos grises relucientes como plata. Regulus sabía que él era un sangre pura como de los poco que había, no como su hermano Sirius, un Gryffindor que se creía demasiado pero en realidad solo era el perro rastrero de Potter. Regulus estaba orgulloso de ser un Slytherin, un Black, de llevar el apellido con orgullo y seguir lo que le enseñaron de niño. Arregló la corbata de su uniforme y observó sus manos ocultas por unas vendas blancas, esas misteriosas heridas eran lo único que arruinaba su perfección, había consultado muchos especialistas pero ninguno era capaz de decirle lo que era o cómo detener ese constante sangrado que tenía. A Regulus le molestaba enormemente que pensaran que él había querido suicidarse ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Tenía todo lo que podía desear y lo que no tenía pronto sería suyo cuando se uniera al Señor Tenebroso saliendo de Hogwarts._

_-¿Regulus?-el pelinegro se giró y observó a su hermosa prima, Andrómeda._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Nuestra tía nos está esperando, es hora de regresar-Regulus asintió, se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Había iniciado una pequeña aventura con Andrómeda a pesar de ser malo, estaba enamorado de ella, lo sabía, pero no tanto como para abandonar todo lo que le enseñaron antes, las buenas costumbres. Andrómeda lo comprendía, lo apoyaba y se uniría a su lado con el Señor Tenebroso cuando ella acabara la escuela._

_-Vamos, entonces-ella le sonrió levemente y lo siguió._

* * *

Andrómeda sintió ausentemente el peso de las cadenas en sus muñecas, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de días mejores, de sus días de colegio a lado de Regulus, su querido primo Regulus. Escuchó lejanamente como el ministro dictaba una vez más su sentencia y sintió el frío meterse en su piel pero no se asustó, cerró los ojos mientras en sus oídos resonaban las últimas palabras de la persona que más amó.

_-Volveré, Andrómeda, me libraré de esta maldición y regresaré por ti… y por Nymphadora. _

-Pronto nos veremos, Regulus-susurró mientras sentía el alma salir de su cuerpo, el vacío la envolvió y de repente ya no había nada, ni un sentimiento, ni un pensamiento, un cuerpo vivo y muerto a la vez, apretó los ojos y suspiró por última vez.

* * *

Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy entraron intempestivamente a la enfermería de Hogwarts, Stefan había tenido que detenerse ahí para poder estabilizar lo suficiente al rubio como para trasladarlo, los Slytherins estaban ahí junto a Hermione. Narcisa se acercó inmediatamente a su hijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y refugió su rostro en su pecho sollozando una y otra vez el nombre de su hijo.

-Está estable, mejorará-dijo Stefan a modo de consuelo pero la rubia no detenía su llanto, el castaño miró confundido a su esposo y este le extendió temblorosamente un papel, Stefan lo tomó leyéndolo rápidamente y palideció-No… no es posible, nosotros… nosotros hemos… ¡Está vivo! ¡Lo mantuve vivo!-Lucius puso una mano en su hombro para refrenarlo y Stefan giró el rostro para observar al rubio durmiente. Su rostro estaba tan pálido que casi era transparente, la pérdida de sangre había sido demasiada y aun se podía ver algo de sangre en su cabello pero ni aun así dejaba de ser tremendamente hermoso y delicado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Blaise de manera ansiosa, los dos hombres siguieron mirando a Draco en silencio y el castaño cogió el papel de las manos de Stefan, lo leyó con rapidez y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, esto está equivocado, debe estar equivocado…-los demás se acercaron a él para leer el papel y jadearon.

-Embarazada…-susurró Astoria sorprendida, todos giraron la cabeza hacia Draco. Pansy empezó a sollozar escondiendo el rostro en sus manos, Astoria se había quedado muy sorprendida con la noticia y se había quedado muy quieta. Theo había puesto su brazo alrededor de Blaise, el pelinegro sabía muy bien que Blaise y Draco eran los más unidos del grupo, ambos se conocía desde niños y confiaban el uno en el otro mucho más que con los demás. Hermione se sentía horrorizada y triste al mismo tiempo.

Los Malfoy no eran como cualquier otra familia sangre pura. Ellos eran sangre pura directos, es decir, ni una sola vez la sangre mestiza se había combinado con la suya ni con un familiar cercano, eran una familia completamente blanca y eso la hacía acreedora de una magia familiar muy fuerte. Los Malfoy solo podían procrear un solo heredero por generación, ese niño o niña recibían toda la atención, educación, formación y trato adecuado para ser el siguiente líder de la familia; la magia familiar solo permitía un niño por generación ya que al haber más eso generaría división en la atención y dedicación, además que la magia familiar sería partida entre los hijos por lo cual la magia actuaba de forma que solo se podía procrear un solo bebé actuando en la madre para evitar que tenga más hijos. Si el heredero de la familia es menor de veinte años y muere o está en peligro inminente de muerte, la magia familiar buscará otro heredero. El anuncio del segundo heredero normalmente traía tristeza a la familia porque sabían lo que sucedería pero no había sucedido desde hace cien años hasta ahora. Con Draco.

* * *

Hermione ingresó abatidamente en la sala común, se sorprendió cuando la encontró en medio de una fiesta y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio a Ginny dentro cómodamente sentada en el regazo de un muy incómodo Harry. Ron estaba a su lado bebiendo un líquido ámbar de origen dudoso al parecer de la castaña. Seamus apareció repentinamente a su lado dándole vueltas gritando no sé qué cosa de un cumpleaños y casi metiéndole por la nariz un trago que quemó su garganta. Terminó casi escupiendo todo y le lanzó una mirada feroz al irlandés para que se alejara de una vez.

-¿Cómo está, Hermione?-preguntó Harry cuando ella se acercó, la castaña lo miró un momento antes de girar hacia la pelirroja que estaba muy tranquila.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Ginny?-la chica sonrió y asintió, ambas subieron al dormitorio de los hombres; Hermione se giró hacia ella para hablar pero la pelirroja la interrumpió.

-Sé exactamente de lo quieres hablar, Hermione-la castaña enarcó una ceja y Ginny la miró con una fría sonrisa-sé que quieres saber de lo que hablé con Malfoy en el hospital.

-Sería un buen comienzo.

-Lamento decirte que te quedarás con las ganas, eso es solo entre él y yo-Hermione frunció el ceño-Oh, vamos, es Malfoy, Hermione ¿Resulta que ahora te importa mucho? Sigue siendo un cabrón pero todos están repentinamente muy preocupados por él, casi no me dejan pasar en San Mungo pero en serio ¿Quién va a detenerle el paso a la novia del Salvador? Fui a decirle sus verdades en la cara, él ahora es solo escoria y el que Harry lo haya visto como un culo disponible no quiere decir que vayan a ser algo más.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan… cruel?-le preguntó Hermione con repulsión, Ginny endureció el rostro.

-Porque estoy harta de esperar, tuve que esperar muchos años para que Harry y yo estuviéramos juntos y ahora que tenemos una relación medianamente estable no voy a dejar que Malfoy se interponga en esto.

-¡Tú te fuiste! Te importó muy poco que tus padres estuvieran sufriendo por la muerte de tu hermano, les dijiste que era mucho para ti y te largaste a Francia donde sabías que no te dirían que no solo por ser la novia del Salvador, te aprovechaste del estado frágil de tus padres para marcharte y dejaste a Harry aquí, quien no pudo reclamarte nada porque le dijiste que había mucho dolor y necesitabas tiempo. Pero claro, no te molestó no cortar tu relación con él, no te importaba si estabas lejos, querías tenerlo atado e incapaz de ser feliz.

-Estás dramatizando, Hermione, apenas han pasado unos meses desde que me fui ¿O me vas a decir que repentinamente Harry ha caído de amor por Malfoy?-la chica no respondió y Ginny esbozó una sonrisa despectiva-mira, Hermione, puedes ser todo lo que tú quieras, su mejor amiga o lo que sea pero respecto a la relación que tengo con Harry tú no tienes palabra así que no colmes mi paciencia, Hermione, que no te gustará conocerme realmente-la pelirroja sacudió su cabello y salió del cuarto, Hermione tuvo el serio impulso de hacer una rabieta ahí mismo, la rabia la carcomía ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que la guerra había cambiado tanto a Ginny hasta convertirla en una persona irreconocible?

-¡Hermione!-la chica se sobresaltó y vio a Ron que venía muy achispado-¡Te tra-e un trago!-la chica enarcó una ceja y se tomó el trago de uno solo, necesitaba algo para pasar la rabia. Tosió un poco y se mundo dio una vuelta ¿Qué demonios había tomado? Eso no parecía Wiski de fuego, movió la cabeza hacia los lados pero solo consiguió que un mareo se apoderara de ella, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, se sintió sostenida por alguien y realmente no estaba asustada. Todo pasó como un borrón después, solo sintió su ropa caer, otra piel junto a la de ella y más niebla.

* * *

Harry suspiró, había tenido prácticamente que huir de las manos de Ginny y ahora estaba dando vueltas por el castillo en plena madrugada. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Draco en su dormitorio ¿Se podía ser más imbécil? Harry creía que no, se había portado como un patán, como un niño al que le han arrebatado su juguete y lo quiere de vuelta a cualquier costo. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él pero no tenía ni idea de cómo pasar a todos sus amigos que seguramente debían de estarlo cuidando, encima cuando Hermione le dijo lo que había sucedido después de que se fue… Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta, no quería causarle daño, quería que fuera feliz, quería volver a abrazarlo o a volver a besarlo como ese día en el baño, solo estar cerca de él. Suspiró y alzó la vista para ver el camino, de repente se detuvo y quiso golpearse, sus pasos lo habían traído directo a la enfermería. Bueno, se dijo, valor. Se asomó con cuidado por la puerta y notó que no había nadie dentro, se deslizó con cuidado hacia el recinto y recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta hallar al rubio, se sobresaltó cuando lo vio sentado en la cama mirando al frente suyo, Harry siguió su mirada pero no encontró nada particular y se acercó un poco más, sus pasos lo alertaron porque el rubio se giró hacia él y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó cuándo estuvo cerca, Draco hablaba en voz baja porque su madre dormía en una cama cercana, Harry se deslizó silenciosamente hasta llegar a su lado.

-Quería saber cómo estabas, Hermione dijo que había sido horrible-el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, realmente-Harry lo observó, tenía una venda blanca ubicada en la frente y sus ojos estaba enrojecidos a pesar que su cara estaba muy pálida.

-Perdóname-el rubio lo miró sorprendido, Harry acarició suavemente su mejilla-me comporté con un estúpido sin pensar en ningún momento por todo lo que estabas pasando, no eres un juego para mí, Draco.

-¿Qué más puedo ser realmente? Tú tienes tu novia-Harry negó con la cabeza y se ruborizó.

-Ella jamás me ha hecho sentir como tú…-el rubio se sonrojó apenas.

-Esto está mal, Potter-gimoteó cuando sintió que Harry se acercó más a él.

-¿Y eso cuándo nos ha detenido?-susurró en sus labios para luego besarlo delicadamente, un delicado roce para no lastimarlo pero que a Draco le aceleró el corazón.-Quiero estar contigo, quiero que todos lo sepan, que seas mi novio, conocerte más-susurró mientras besaba suavemente sus mejillas, su frente, sus ojos-quiero que estés conmigo siempre y ser tu compañero-Draco negaba suavemente con la cabeza incapaz de decir ni una palabra, sabe que debe detenerlo, que no debe darle esperanzas pero no podía decir nada, estaba embriagado por él.

-Esto no puede ser Harry… tú tienes novia, no deberíamos hacer esto…-susurraba Draco pero sus manos se aferraban al cuello del pelinegro y alternaba pequeños besos entre sus labios y sus mejillas-a mí no me gusta andar escondiéndome… quiero alguien que me respete… ¿Harás eso?

-Haré lo que sea…-respondió Harry pegándose más a él-haré lo que sea por qué permanezcas a mi lado.

-¿Incluso… dejarla?-Harry se detuvo unos momentos mirándolo a los ojos, dudando, Draco se replegó levemente y sonrió con tristeza-No lo harás, quieres tenernos a los dos como trofeos.

-No, no es cierto… yo… yo la dejaré…-dijo tomando un hondo respiro.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó Draco en voz baja mirándolo bajo sus pestañas, Harry acarició su rostro y sonrió levemente.

-Lo haré-el rubio le sonrió y lo acercó para besarlo, el pelinegro cerró los ojos dejándose llevar completamente por él. Draco lo besó con pasión, luego abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en un rincón, donde se apercibía una sombra sin forma y un brillo negro apareció en los ojos platinos antes de que se volvieran a cerrar.

* * *

-¿De qué se trata esto?-preguntó Narcisa Malfoy cuando se sentaron ella y su esposo en la oficina del ministro, Kingsley.

-El día de ayer fue dada la ejecución de su hermana, señora Malfoy-dijo el hombre con calma-todo transcurrió de manera normal hasta que cuando finalmente murió, encontramos algo muy interesante-movió su varita y una bolsita de piel negra apareció delante de ellos-Andrómeda Tonks tenía este bolsa oculta con un hechizo sostenido por su magia vital por eso jamás pudimos detectarlo, es un hechizo muy complicado por lo que creo eso hizo que muriera más rápido-Narcisa extendió una mano y recibió la bolsa temblorosamente-eso no es todo, dentro de la bolsa se encuentra un diario.

-¿Un diario?-repitió la rubia confundida.

-Según como lo hemos examinado, era el diario de Regulus Black-Narcisa y Lucius se miraron unos momentos, sorprendidos-hemos descubierto gracias al diario muchas cosas que usted se enterará cuando lo lea pero la más importante de todas es la última.

-¿Y esa es…?-preguntó Lucius algo impaciente, Kingsley tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-El paradero de Ted Lupin Tonks.

* * *

Hermione se mantenido callada la mayor parte del día sentada en un rincón leyendo; Ron se ha mantenido lo más lejos posible sin mirarla realmente. Ninguno de los dos tiene gran idea de lo que sucedió la noche pasada pero fue más que obvio cuando amanecieron desnudos en la cama del pelirrojo; Hermione jamás se había sentido más avergonzada de sí misma en ese momento, quería llorar por lo tonta que había sido y se sentía miserable al haber traicionado de esa manera a Víctor. Ron se mantiene al margen de todo, pensando que debió de prestar más atención a lo que tomó la noche pasada así nada de esto estaría pasando, pensaba en Blaise, en cómo no acudió a la cita ayer pero esperaba que el chico no estuviera muy enojado como para no verse en algún otro lado. Blaise… era un misterio lo que le atraía de ese chico, tan libre y a la vez tan misterioso, quería saber más de él, conocerlo en su interior, tener su cuerpo, todo lo que podía ofrecer. Ambos se distrajeron con los gritos que parecían venir del dormitorio de los chicos, reconocieron la voz de Ginny y luego de Harry algo más baja antes de que la pelirroja bajar en un mar de lágrimas las escaleras y saliera del retrato. Ron fue hacia allí pero Hermione lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

-Dale un momento-murmuró retirando su mano y ruborizándose, Ron también se sintió incómodo y ambos volvieron a sus posiciones muy lejanas del otro.

* * *

-Has conseguido lo que has querido, puta-fue lo primero que dijo Ginny al ingresar a la enfermería, Draco giró lentamente su cabeza hacia ella y sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres, Weasley?

-Harry me ha dejado y sé muy bien que ha sido por ti.

-Oh ¿En serio? ¿Yo, su juguete?-ella entrecerró los ojos con rabia acercándose a él.

-Esto no se ha acabado, zorra, Harry no será tuyo así sea lo último que haga.

-Aléjate de mí, Weasley, malogras mi aire-dijo con frialdad, ella sonrió sarcásticamente acercándose aún más pero de un momento a otro salió volando estampándose contra la pared de la enfermería-mi magia está… un poco descontrolada, yo que tú, me voy ahora mismo-dijo el rubio mirando sus uñas, la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada antes de marcharse.

Draco sonrió a la nada y ese pequeño brillo que se veía en sus ojos creció hasta casi eliminar todo el gris, las sombras se arremolinaron a su alrededor como si tuvieran vida propia pero Draco no temía, él no temía porque… porque Draco ya no era él mismo. Susurró palabras inentendibles a las sombras, siempre mirando fijo al frente, dejándolas que crecieran y que finalmente todas entraran en avalancha a su cuerpo cayendo inconsciente en la cama.

* * *

_Dolor. Es casi en lo único que puedo pensar. Me he unido al Señor Tenebroso que me ha hecho el honor de ponerme su marca pero esa misma noche tuve otra de las heridas misteriosas, en los pies esta vez. No sé qué demonios está sucediendo pero voy a averiguarlo, estoy harto del dolor y de la sangre (Aunque con estas nuevas heridas ya no sangro más). Andrómeda está a punto de casarse ahora, hemos hecho un gran número y Ted Tonks cree realmente que ella lo ama. Pobre iluso. Su amor siempre será mío, su lealtad estará donde yo esté y pronto, una hija que será educada con nuestros ideales. _

-No puedo creer esto-susurró Narcisa bajando el diario que estaba leyendo, Lucius asintió a su lado-¿Mi hermana y Regulus? ¿Cómo fue que jamás supimos esto?

-Tú sabes que Regulus siempre fue discreto en sus cosas, como todo Slytherin y Andrómeda también lo fue, no sé realmente como los convenció que se había enamorado de un muggle.

-Tú no lo viste, la cara de ella parecía tan sincera y cuando dijo que estaba embarazada y se casaría no tuvo que luchar mucho porque mi madre la botó en ese mismo instante, nadie en la casa tenía permitido hablarle de nuevo.

-Busca lo que dijo el ministro acerca del bebé de Lupin-la rubia pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta llegar casi al final, la tinta era de un rojo reluciente, Andrómeda había usado su propia sangre para esas líneas.

_Es la hora del final, el Lord ha vuelto a caer y esta vez para siempre, no tengo nada más por lo que seguir aquí, nada más por lo que vivir, con todo lo que sacrifiqué… mi hija ha muerto, mi adorada Nymphadora, tan parecida a Regulus en muchas cosas… ella también se ha marchado pero me ha dejado a su hijo, Teddy, un hermoso bebé que ha heredado sus rasgos y que, aunque no lo sepa, también es un Black. No puedo dejar que a este hermoso niño le llenen de ideas sobre amistad entre sangre sucias y magos, no, este bebé tendrá una gran vida y educación con una buena familia en el extranjero. Yo… yo arreglaré todo para que nadie sepa de él y me iré hacia donde sé que me esperan Regulus y Nymphadora, donde tal vez encuentre a Ted, que fue mi amigo al final, donde ya no tenga que sufrir y pueda cuidar de Teddy a lo lejos. La familia Sciarra ha llegado ya por él, son una gran familia de sangre pura en Italia, saben que deben mantener el secreto y jamás hablar sobre su origen. Adiós, Teddy, adiós y sé feliz. Adiós a la vida también, porque hasta aquí he llegado._

-Entonces está vivo-susurró la rubia impactada-mi hermana a pesar de todo si amó a su hija y nieto.

-Creo que nadie podía ser tan desalmado, ahora solo resta esperar a que lo aurores encuentren a Teddy y lo traigan de regreso.

-Sí, su custodia pasará a ser de esta familia aunque tenemos que aceptar las visitas de Harry Potter, que es su padrino.

-Potter, Potter… hay algo raro entre nuestro hijo y Potter, Narcisa ¿Lo has notado?-la mujer suspiró.

-La otra noche los oí hablando en la enfermería, ellos… ellos tienen una relación, Lucius-el rubio se quedó quieto y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Ya me parecía a mí que algo de eso había… ¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer ahora?

-Nada, Lucius, si es la decisión de Draco muy bien. Nuestro hijo ya sufrió mucho en la guerra por nosotros, está sufriendo por culpa de estas misteriosas heridas y no voy a dejar que sufra ahora por separarlo de quien quiere. Eso sí, si Potter lo lastima, lo haremos picadillo ¿no?-Lucius sonrió levemente ante las palabras de su esposa y sonrió.

* * *

Harry se paseó de un lado a otro en la habitación. Lo había hecho, había terminado con Ginny y había sido más terrible de lo que pensó ¿De dónde aprendió tantos insultos la chica? No importaba pero sí que se había puesto muy histérica cuando le dijo lo que pasaba. Ahora… ¿Ahora qué? Bueno, Draco ya no tenía razones para no querer estar con él, había hecho lo que había pedido y no había impedimentos… espera… ¿Y Zabini? Harry frunció el ceño recordando las palabras que le había dicho el castaño cuando se encontraron ¿Qué pensaría Draco de eso? Tenían que aclarar eso cuando hablaran porque de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Zabini pusiera una sola mano en su dragón, ahora Draco le pertenecía a él.

Era extraño como las cosas pasaban, tenía la necesidad de tener todo del rubio, conocerlo como nadie más lo había hecho, poseer sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, todo. Eran tan misterioso para él, lo conocía tan poco que se moría por empezar a desentrañar todo lo que era Draco Malfoy, lo necesitaba más de lo que había necesitado a alguien más, era todo en lo que podía pensar y ahora lo ayudaría todo lo que pudiera con lo que le sucedía porque estas heridas no se lo arrebatarían y así tenga que ir a espaldas de Lucius Malfoy, haría que Draco consultara con un sacerdote y, curiosamente, conocía a la persona exacta para eso.

* * *

-Señores Malfoy-Narcisa y Lucius se levantaron inmediatamente al ver entrar al ministro por la puerta, el hombre les sonrió levemente y le indicó a uno de sus aurores que se acercara, el hombre tenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Por Morgana-susurró Narcisa antes de adelantarse con los brazos extendidos, tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo cerca mientras observaba su carita durmiente, tan dulce y hermoso, las lágrimas de emoción cayeron por su rostro mientras Lucius agradecía a los hombres por encontrarlo-Ya verás, Teddy, serás muy feliz aquí-le susurró al pequeño antes de llevárselo adentro.

* * *

Blaise se encontraba sentado en la ventana de la lechucería, pensaba mientras miraba el cielo sobre lo que había visto ayer. Draco y Potter. Había escuchado como Potter le había prometido terminar con su novia y por los chismes que corrían por el colegio parecía que realmente lo había hecho. ¿Y ahora qué? Suspiró, él siempre estaría ahí para Draco, no iba a permitir que por muy enamorado que esté se deje embaucar por Potter, ese iba a tener que probar que realmente quería a su dragón y no se burlaba de él. Y respecto a Weasley… ayer no había acudido a esa cita lo cual lo llenaba de sentimientos cruzados, había estado aterrado de que asistiera porque en sí, el jamás se ha acostado con un hombre. Pero cuando no asistió, la decepción que sintió fue grande. No importaba, Weasley no importaba, de todas maneras no era nada serio, no tenía por qué sentirse herido ni nada por el estilo. Suspiró.

_Pero, mierda, sí que se sentía herido._

* * *

-Narcisa-la mujer alzó la vista de la cuna y observó a su marido, este lucía algo pálido y le extendía el diario, ella lo tomó algo dudosa y leyó.

_Tengo ya cuatro de las cinco heridas y lo que he averiguado me ha caído como un peso en el alma. "La maldición de los Black", es así como se llama la maldición que hizo un mago sacerdote (extraño) hacia Orión Black, ancestro nuestro que se burló de él respecto a sus creencias, una maldición muy especial que solo se cumple con los primogénitos de la familia Black._

"_A los primogénitos de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black les caerá una maldición dicha de esta forma: Si el primogénito de apellido Black ha estado en contacto con la maldad en su estado físico o puro, se le impondrá de castigo las cinco heridas que vivió Jesucristo para que entiendan el dolor que pesa en la maldad. Las manos, para purificar toda la maldad que se han hecho con ellas. Los pies, para limpiar los caminos llenos de sangre por lo que han andado. Los látigos, para que sientan el mismo dolor que las personas a las que hicieron sufrir. La corona, para expiar todos los pensamientos impuros y llenos de maldad que han tenido. Y la lanza en el costado, esa con la que acabará su vida si se es débil ante la oscuridad. No hay salida posible, la maldición no se detendrá hasta que las cinco heridas y todas sus consecuencias se cumplan, hasta no limpiar el alma no se detendrá. Así se ha dicho y así será. Amén."_

-Por Merlín-susurró la rubia de manera temblorosa-eso quiere decir…

-Sí, no hay nada que podamos hacer… Draco… Draco, él…-Narcisa empezó a sollozar mientras Lucius la apretaba contra su pecho. No había salida posible. Su hijo iba a morir.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que en sí es de transición antes del capítulo que será… bastante más largo que este. Aquí explico dos maldiciones de la familia y algunas dudas que tenían las lectoras. Por cierto, el Pacto de los Veintiocho es un pacto antiguo que se hizo entre las veintiocho familias sangre pura del reino mágico, para casarse a la edad estimada con otra familia sangre pura de igual rango. Espero que no tenga más dudas, si no me lo hacen saber. Saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


	6. La lanza en el costado

**Estigmas.**

**Sumary:** Religión y Magia siempre habían sido dos conceptos que se huían el uno del otro. Cuando Draco Malfoy muestra signos de heridas misteriosas en el cuerpo, estos dos conceptos se mezclarán de manera alarmante. Harry y Draco aprenderán lo difícil que es estar en el medio de una batalla de creencias y lucharán lado a lado como aliados, amigos y tal vez algo más.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La lanza en el costado.**

Harry sabía que estaba haciendo algo muy malo, Draco aún se encontraba convaleciente (si la venda en su cabeza no se lo decía ya, claro) y no deberían de estarse besando como si fuera el último día en la tierra y tenían que estar juntos. Jadeó cuando sintió los labios (y lengua) de Draco en su cuello y lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo consiguiendo un ronroneo de parte del rubio antes de que este lo liberara de su camisa y hundiera sus labios en su torso. Solo pudo arquearse ante el placer de esas caricias, sus manos se enredaron en el suave cabello rubio mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Draco lamió suavemente un pezón antes de morderlo con gentileza y chuparlo, Harry dejó salir un vergonzoso chillido que lo hizo sonreír; hizo el mismo trato con el otro antes de seguir bajando por ese cuerpo lleno de músculos estilizados y marcados, Harry no podía dejar de serpentear en la cama de la enfermería ante las sensaciones.

-Draco…-susurró cuando el rubio besó sus muslos, lamiendo, conociendo, acercándose cada vez más hacia el pene goteante de Harry; besó con suavidad entre los testículos y fue subiendo con la lengua por el tronco hasta llegar a la cabeza que derramaba pre seminal-Por favor, por favor, por favor…-decía Harry moviendo levemente las caderas hacia arriba, el rubio lo torturó pasando lentamente la lengua por el glande-¡Draco!-gritó Harry y el rubio decidió darle tregua antes de tragarse de una todo el pene del pelinegro, Harry se quedó súbitamente sin aire antes empezar a casi gritar cuando Draco empezó a lamer, chupar y absorber, _oh, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín_, tomando cada vez más de su erección, llevándola casi hasta su garganta para luego sacarla y lamerla con suavidad, besarla gentilmente para luego chuparla con fuerza. Harry ya era una masa caliente en la cama, incapaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera _caliente, caliente, caliente, oh, sí, caliente._

-¿Te gusta eso, Harry?-preguntó Draco con voz ronca, el pelinegro lo miró con lujuria y deseo antes de jalarlo hacia sí para besarlo con fuerza, tomando todo lo que esa boca pudiera ofrecerle y acariciando cada porción de piel que estuviera a su alcance.

-Yo te voy a demostrar lo que me haces sentir…-susurró ardientemente en el oído del rubio antes de girarlo en la cama para que fuera él el que estuviera echado; bajó con largos y húmedos besos a través de su cuerpo, lamiendo sus pezones, hundiendo su lengua en su ombligo, acariciando con reverencia su erección, haciendo que Draco gima cada vez más fuerte con sus atenciones, que dejara de pensar, que se volviera loco-Dios, Draco… eres tan… hermoso…-lo hizo girar con suavidad antes de recorrer con besos su espalda, acariciando, marcando cada pedazo de piel que desde ahora consideraba completamente suya y que nadie jamás iba a tocar de nuevo.

-Harry…-suspiró Draco moviéndose contra él, Harry bajó hasta sus nalgas amasándolas con las manos y separándolas para pasar la lengua por esa pequeña abertura-Harry, Harry, Harry…-susurraba el rubio continuamente, moviendo sus caderas hacia él para obtener más de esa lengua que iba a volverlo loco en cualquier momento.

-Me encantas…-murmuró Harry hundiendo un poco la lengua en ese agujero, besando de manera diferente ese lugar, sintiéndose más excitado con los gemidos y movimientos que hacía que el rubio-eres mío, completamente mío…

-Tuyo…-respondió Draco mientras Harry se acomodaba sobre él y empezaba a penetrarlo lentamente. El rubio apretó los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor y abrió la boca para obtener algo de aire, Harry besó su nuca suavemente mientras con una mano rodeaba su pene y lo masturbaba.

-Draco… eres maravilloso… tan apretado…-Draco apretó las manos y se movió contra él deseando más de todo eso, más de Harry. El pelinegro entendió y comenzó a retirarse para volver a penetrarlo lenta pero firmemente, Draco gimió y lo ayudó acoplándose a su ritmo. Cuando el pene de Harry rozó su próstata estuvo a punto de gritar de placer, el pelinegro tomó nota del ángulo y empezó a embestir de manera rápida y fuerte en ese mismo lugar, haciendo que Draco enloqueciera cada vez más, murmurando incoherencias y gimiendo sin control.

-¡Harry!-gritó cuando sintió su inminente orgasmo llegar, Harry se lo folló más fuerte todavía y se dejó ir cuando sintió las contracciones del trasero del rubio alrededor de su pene derramándose dentro de él.

-¡Draco!-gimió con todo el cuerpo tembloroso dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el rubio, los dos tratando de recuperar el aliento ante lo que definitivamente era el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

-Eso fue genial…-murmuró el rubio cansado mientras el pelinegro salía de él con cuidado y se acomodaba a su lado.

-Sí que lo fue…-envolvió a Draco en sus brazos y besó su frente-descansa ahora, todavía no te has recuperado del todo-Draco balbuceó algo más y se sumió en el sueño rápidamente, Harry los vistió y volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, se sentía feliz, habían pasado unos días en los que ellos habían pasado juntos la mayoría de las noches cuando Madame Pomfrey se retiraba y Harry se iba antes de que despertara para después volver en la tarde a visitarlo. Decir que los amigos de ambos se habían tomado las cosas bien era una hipocresía. Ron había puesto el grito en el suelo, Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta igual que Theodore, Astoria y Pansy. Blaise había sido otra historia, tuvieron que agarrarlo para que no se lanzara a golpes contra el pelinegro y al final solo se calmó cuando Draco se pasó buen tiempo susurrándole cosas en su oído (contra los celos de Harry) pero se notaba que no estaba para nada feliz con la noticia. A Harry no podía importarle menos, lo único que le importaba era que ellos eran felices.

Lo único que le preocupaba a Harry esas esos destellos oscuros que a veces lograba ver en Draco, todos habían coincidido en que a pesar de lucir bien y que estos días lo ha pasado muy tranquilo, hay algo extraño que no les termina de cuadrar acerca de él y esos brillos que pueden ver cuando observa una esquina o pared vacía eran bastante extraños. Harry y los demás habían hecho ya un plan para llevarlo con un sacerdote conocido de Harry. Se llaman Ian, era un sacerdote cerca de por donde vivía, en Privet Drive, Harry solía refugiarse a veces en la iglesia, rezando porque alguien viniera por él y se lo llevara lejos, alguien que lo librara del sufrimiento de esa casa. Hay conoció al padre Ian, un hombre de cuarenta años muy amable que lo ayudaba en las tareas y lo acompañaba en las tardes. Harry le había mandado una carta para concertar una cita y hace poco le había respondido. Draco aún no sabía nada y preferían mantenerlo en secreto hasta el último momento para que no pudiera negarse.

* * *

-Harry, la profesora McGonnagall te estaba buscando-dijo Hermione cuando Harry entró a la sala común.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó algo extrañado conjurando un tempus para ver la hora-son apenas las 8 de la mañana, Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros y el pelinegro salió en dirección a la oficina de la directora-_Esto es extraño_-pensó mientras subía la escalera de caracol y tocaba la puerta, un suave _adelante_ se escuchó y Harry abrió la puerta del lugar.

-Ah, señor Potter, me alegro de que llegara-el pelinegro miró en el interior y se sorprendió de encontrar a los Malfoy dentro. De repente se sintió nervioso ¿Draco le había dicho de ellos? ¿Estaban ahí para pedirle que se alejara de su hijo?

-Potter-saludó el señor Malfoy cortésmente, Narcisa solo asintió sin mirarlo girada hacia la pared y con algo en brazos.

-Le tengo una muy buena notica, señor Potter, un milagro realmente-dijo la directora, muy emocionada-hace poco se cumplió la sentencia de Andrómeda Tonks-el gesto del pelinegro se endureció-ahora que murió los aurores encontraron algo muy interesante, un diario oculto por magia vital-sonrió-en ese diario dice el paradero de Teddy Lupin.

-Teddy está en el cementerio principal, todos lo saben-murmuró Harry con un dejo de amargura, la profesora McGonnagall negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la señora Malfoy. La mujer le devolvió por unos segundos la mirada antes de suspirar y voltear hacia Harry. El pelinegro jadeó al reconocer al bebé que ella sostenía en sus brazos-¿Teddy? Pero ¿Cómo…?-las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras se acercaba al niño.

-Andrómeda dio al niño en adopción a una familia italiana, hace una semana lo trajeron de vuelta-Harry los miró incrédulo y extendió los brazos temblorosamente para recibir al niño, lo acunó con cariño y sollozó en voz baja. Ahí estaba Teddy, el único hijo de Remus, el último amigo de sus padres que lo acompañó en la batalla y murió en ella. Teddy, su pequeño ahijado al que había perdido y ahora, milagrosamente, era recuperado. Era demasiado.

-Teddy está en custodia de la familia ahora y serás bienvenido cada vez que quieras verlo-dijo Narcisa observándolos.

-Gracias-musitó Harry mirando al bebé con adoración.

* * *

Hermione se había mantenido todo lo apartada de Ron que podía, no recordaba muchas cosas de esa noche pero estaba totalmente segura que no quería recordarlas, diciembre comenzaba en unos días y Víctor vendría a verla, lo cual solo hacía que se estresara más, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para verlo a la cara después lo que sucedió. Suspiró sentada en un banco en el patio, bajó la mirada a su libro nuevamente pero no podía concentrarse en la lectura.

-Hermione-la castaña saltó y se giró para observar al pelirrojo.

-Ron…-miró hacia los lados, inquieta.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Ah, bueno, yo… tengo clase y…-Ron detuvo su huida tomándola del brazo pero la soltó casi inmediatamente.

-Hermione, deja de evitarme, por favor, yo también me siento muy culpable por lo que pasó y quería pedirte disculpas porque todo fue por mi causa, por tomar demás y darte ese trago mezclado por Seamus.

-Ron, yo…-el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Somos amigos, Mione, yo jamás intentaría meterme en tu relación con Víctor, sabes que ese enamoramiento que tenía por ti ya pasó, de hecho, me gusta otra persona-dijo enrojeciendo, Hermione casi sonríe-lamento realmente lo que pasó pero no quiero que eso acabe con nuestra amistad.

-Tienes razón, Ron-dijo la chica sonriendo levemente-creo que debemos olvidarlo y dejarlo atrás, nunca sucedió ¿De acuerdo?-el chico asintió y ambos se fueron a clases. A lo lejos, Blaise los observó con perspicacia.

* * *

Draco miró a su alrededor levemente intrigado, nunca había estado antes en una iglesia pero le resultaba un poco terrorífica, era de noche y habían muchas imágenes y estatuas de ya sea un hombre derramando sangre o una mujer sosteniendo a un bebé. Se detuvo cuando la imagen del hombre crucificado delante de él se mostró, lo examinó atentamente, las heridas en su mano, en sus pies clavados, la corona de espinas que hacía a su frente sangrar y a la herida que se podía ver en un costado cerca al corazón.

-Ese es Jesús-susurró Harry envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, Draco se refugió en él mientras sus amigos curioseaban alrededor.

-Harry Potter-todos se dieron la vuelta para ver acercarse a un hombre de unos cincuenta años casi con el cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros sonrientes.

-Padre Ian-saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte, muchacho, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.

-La situación que me trae tampoco es la mejor, padre Ian ¿Hay algún lugar en qué podamos hablar en privado?

-Claro, por supuesto-dijo guiándolos hacia su oficina privada, Harry y Draco se sentaron delante de él mientras que los demás se quedaban parados detrás de ellos-Bueno, cuéntenme que los ha traído aquí-Harry miró a Draco asintiéndole con la cabeza y este desenrolló las vendas que tenía en las manos y se las mostró, el padre se puso sus lentes y jadeó al examinarlas.

-¿Hace cuánto las tienes?

-Cinco meses-respondió el rubio en voz baja.

-¿Tienes más?

-En los pies, en la espalda y hace casi dos semanas en la frente-el padre jadeó.

-Cuatro, es… increíble ¿Recuerdas cómo fue que te sucedieron?

-No mucho, recuerdo escuchar voces a mí alrededor y aroma a rosas-los demás lo miraron sorprendidos porque eso no se los había dicho. El padre Ian asintió, mirando perdidamente.

-¿Supongo que conoces las heridas de Jesús?-el chico asintió-Bien, esas heridas se supone que sirven para purificar tu alma, vivir el mismo calvario que vivió Jesús te ayudará a que puedas limpiar tu alma de todo, a expiar tus pecados. Sin embargo, hay casos en que también se da porque la maldad está intentando meterse en tu alma y te pone las heridas como burlas hacia Dios ¿Puedes decirme en cuál de las dos crees que te encuentras?-Draco se mordió el labio dubitativo y miró a Harry, ambos pensaron en lo mismo: Voldemort, pero no podían decirle eso al padre.

-No estamos seguros, realmente-intervino Hermione rápidamente-Draco nunca ha sido una persona religiosa pero tampoco es mala persona así que no sabemos exactamente a qué atenernos.

-¿Te duele alguna de las heridas?

-Las de la espalda me incomodan un poco y la que duele es la de la frente por ser la más reciente-Ian asintió.

-Bien ¿Intentemos algo, bien?-se levantó cogiendo su biblia en una mano y acercándose al lugar donde estaba el agua bendita, empapó los dedos dentro y se acercó al rubio. Draco estaba por demás nervioso, miraba a Harry pero este le asintió con confianza así que dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos-Por el nombre del padre…-tocó su frente y el efecto fue instantáneo, Draco soltó un grito y se lanzó hacia atrás con fuerza, los demás se sobresaltaron al verlo caer.

-¡Draco!-gritó Harry yendo hacia él, una fuerte onda de magia lo lanzó hacia atrás e hizo que todos los demás se apartaran un par de pasos.

-¡Está soltando su magia!-gritó Zabini mientras la magia comenzaba a convertirse en grandes corrientes de aire que los mantenían lejos del rubio.

-¡Necesitamos un hechizo de contención!-gritó Hermione buscando frenéticamente su varita entre su ropa, tuvo que alejarse todo lo que pudo porque el flujo de magia que soltaba el rubio no le permitía soltar ningún hechizo de ninguna clase. Salió de la oficina y convocó un patronus-¡Stefan, necesitamos ayuda urgente, también de los señores Malfoy! Sigan el patronus-dijo dejando que su nutria desapareciera.

-¡Demonios!-murmuró Ron intentado respirar normalmente pero el aire estaba caliente y quemaba sus pulmones. Harry intentaba llegar al rubio que se encontraba parado contra la pared, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía no sentir la magia a su alrededor.

-¡Draco, detente!-gritó Harry dejándose caer al suelo para llegar hasta él arrastrándose, descubrió que el aire cerca del piso era suave así que avanzó más rápido, sujetó a Draco por las piernas y lo jaló para dejarlo caer encima suyo envolviéndolo con su cuerpo. El aire cesó al momento, todos jadearon en busca de aire y el sonido de varias apariciones se dejó escuchar; Lucius, Narcisa y Stefan habían aparecido en medio de la sala.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?-siseó Lucius observando a todos a su alrededor.

-Draco… él…-todos se giraron hacia el rubio que Harry tenía acomodado en sus brazos, Harry lo movió un poco para observarlo y casi se va hacia atrás cuando vio que sus ojos eran completamente negros y observaban a la nada.

-¿Draco…?

-Ha llegado la hora-susurró con una voz grave que no le pertenecía

-Atenlo, ahora-dijo el padre Ian levantándose del suelo con una increíble cara de susto.

-¡Nadie va a atar a mi hijo!-rugió Lucius Malfoy.

-Necesitan atarlo ahora, su hijo ya no es su hijo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Narcisa, alterada.

-El demonio ha tomado su cuerpo.

* * *

Ginny caminó apresuradamente por las mazmorras, a esas horas nadie se encontraba cerca y era perfecto para lo que ella necesitaba. Aumentó el ritmo lo más silenciosamente que pudo buscando una puerta en particular, si no se equivocaba, ahora debía de estar simplemente sellada pero sin protecciones. Por fin encontró la puerta negra de su destino, sonrió mientras hacia un _"Alohomora" _y entró despacio al lugar, observó a su alrededor y sonrió.

El laboratorio privado de Severus Snape.

Ginny caminó sigilosamente por el lugar mirando los estantes con las pociones debidamente etiquetadas, se acercó a uno de los estantes para examinar las pociones buscando exactamente las que necesitaba para su propósito y esperaba que Snape tuviera preparadas para que no le diera más trabajo. Curioseó de un lado a otro hasta que localizó la primera en el segundo estante de la derecha, lo alcanzó y leyó la etiqueta: _"Amortentia"_, sonrió y siguió buscando alrededor para buscar las otras pociones que faltaban, casi salta de la emoción cuando encontró la segunda: _"Poción del olvido" _y solo una más, solo una y tendría todo listo para lo que pensaba, así que buscó alrededor casi al final de todos los estantes la encontró, sonrió maliciosamente y la tomó.

-Con esto, voy a hacer que Harry nunca vuelva a pensar en ti, Malfoy-susurró para sí misma mientras miraba la _"Poción del odio"_ en sus manos.

* * *

El cuarto en el que se encontraban estaba iluminado solo por velas dándole un aspecto bastante más tétrico del que debería, los presentes se mantenían alejados de la cama mientras que el sacerdote sujetaba con fuerza una biblia en una mano y agua bendita en la otra; Harry se encontraba parado a su lado, era su asistente designado. Narcisa, Lucius y Stefan se encontraban a lado de la cama en la que Draco yacía desmayado. Iban a despertarlo para el ritual que iban a realizar, un exorcismo.

-Despiértenlo ahora-indicó Ian tratando de no sobresaltarse al verlos sacar esos palitos de madera.

-_Enervate-_susurró Stefan y Draco abrió sus ojos en ese mismo instante. El rubio miró hacia arriba inexpresivamente antes de mirar hacia los lados.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó y su voz se escuchaba ligeramente infantil al dirigirse a ellos. Narcisa giró la cabeza hacia un lado para no tener que ver el rostro de su hijo mientras apretaba los ojos.

-Harry, la grabadora-dijo el padre Ian, el pelinegro la activó mientras seguía mirando fijamente a Draco-Sesión de exorcismo de Draco Malfoy con el consentimiento de sus padres. Presentes están el… sanador Stefan Rickman, los padres del chico y los amigos del mismo. Procederé con la oración inicial.-el padre se persignó y murmuró para sí mismo una oración que nadie escuchó.

-¿Mamá? ¿Harry? ¿Qué…?-se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atado por las muñecas a la cama-¿Por qué estoy atado a la cama? ¿Qué sucede?

-En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo-dijo el padre es voz alta y clara.

-Amén-respondieron los demás siguiendo las instrucciones que el padre les dio antes.

-El señor esté con ustedes.

-Y con tu espíritu-volvieron a decir. El padre Ian se acercó a Draco mirándole fijamente, los ojos grises del chico lucían asustados cuando lo vio acercarse pero Ian pudo ver el pequeño brillo oscuro en ellos.

-Traigan el agua-dijo y Hermione se acercó con un pequeño recipiente de agua, el padre alzó el recipiente mientras decía una oración para bendecirla. Luego empezó a mojar a los presentes, cuando se giró hacia Draco el rubio se tensó.

-No te atrevas a mojarme con esas asquerosas manos, muggles-gruñó con voz ronca mirándolo con fiereza, el brillo negro empezaba a notarse con más fuerza. Ian lo miró con frialdad mientras movía la mano para esparcir el agua, Draco cerró los ojos y el agua se detuvo a centímetros de su piel, el sacerdote se quedó con la boca abierta y el rubio abrió los ojos para sonreírle con burla antes de lanzar las gotas de agua lejos de él-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?-Ian no se amedrentó tan fácil.

-¡Sal de este cuerpo, demonio!-dijo el padre alzando las manos juntas mientras se acercaba al rubio pero un tenue brillo azul le advirtió que no podía seguir avanzando.

-Está usando un _protego_-murmuró Hermione, Ian suspiró ligeramente frustrado pero no se detendría ahí, esta situación era de lo más extraña pero a él siempre le habían gustado los retos desde joven.

-¿No pueden detenerlo?-preguntó Ian con curiosidad, Stefan se mordió levemente el labio inferior pero asintió.

-¿Señores Malfoy?-ellos asintieron-¿Hermione?-ella también asintió y los cuatro alzaron su varita, Draco los observó ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, Granger, estoy seguro de que debes estar feliz de estar aquí-la castaña se congeló cuando el rubio se dirigió hacia ella-después de todo tú te involucraste en esto para acercarte a mí… ¿Alguna vez le has confesado a Potter que te gusto desde cuarto?-Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a la chica que se había vuelto muy roja, Draco rio con ligereza y miró con fastidio sus amarres, cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse para sacárselos lentamente.

-Tenemos que hacerlo ahora-dijo Stefan tratando de romper el momento incómodo, los cuatro alzaron su varita y empezaron a murmurar un hechizo en voz baja, una campana de luz empezó a formarse de sus varitas y finalmente Draco quedó atrapado dentro de una burbuja que cubría toda la cama. Draco abrió los ojos, aún se le podía ver con claridad; el rubio examinó la campana con leve interés y se paró en la cama examinando a su alrededor.

-No son muy buenos-dijo y miró directamente hacia Ron, el pelirrojo se estremeció cuando sonrisa escalofriante se formó en su rostro-Weasley, he sabido que tú y Blaise se han estado conociendo… íntimamente-los presentes jadearon excepto el padre Ian que recitaba una oración en voz muy baja-¿Le has dicho que no acudiste a la cita del viernes porque estuviste follandote a Granger toda la noche?-Ron se puso muy pálido, Hermione había escondido su rostro entre su manos y Blaise los miró con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos extraños. Draco se rio para sí mismo y después jadeó, todos se voltearon a mirarlo; su mano se había levantado por voluntad propia y se mantenía extendida horizontalmente, Draco perdió toda expresión en el rostro-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Las manos…-el rubio alzó la vista y el negro de sus ojos era tan intenso que no había ni rastro del gris por ningún lado-_Pater dimitte illis, non enim sciunt, quid faciunt. (1)_

-Está hablando latín-susurró Hermione impresionada. Draco tenía los ojos desenfocados recorriéndolos a todos con la mirada. Un brillo oscuro se formó sobre la mano derecha del rubio y a segundo siguiente un clavo de hierro de al menos 7 centímetros de largo se apareció con un martillo de apariencia pesada.

-¡Oh, Merlín, no!-gritó Narcisa cuando entendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder, quiso ir hacia su hijo pero la barrera que ellos mismo habían hecho les impidió entrar. El martillo golpeó con fuerza el clavo y este se introdujo de golpe en Draco provocando que este gritara de dolor, la sangre manó de la herida casi al instante y Draco cayó de rodillas aún con el brazo en el aire.

-¡Necesitamos ayudarlo!-gritó Harry sin apartar la vista angustiada de la mano sangrante de Draco. El rubio alzó la mirada y la enfocó en Theodore, el pelinegro casi retrocede con la mirada fría que le daba el chico.

-Theo, Theo… ¿Ya le confesaste a Astoria que ni siquiera pensaste en ella cuando huiste pero que si te dio tiempo a llevar contigo a Millicent?-la rubia se giró hacia el chico que solo apartó la mirada, azorado-Tú tampoco eres tan inocente, Astoria ¿O acaso no me vas a decir que fuiste tú misma la que pidió que fuera yo tu prometido para causarle más daño a Theodore? Ninguno de ustedes está exento de pecado-la mano del otro muchacho se alzó y él sollozó de dolor-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… las manos…-su mirada fue directa al padre Ian que rezaba, el hombre se paralizó y se vio incapaz de apartar su mirada-_Amen dico tibi hodie mecum eris in paradiso. (2)_-otra vez apareció el clavo, Narcisa sollozó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su marido cuando el grito de Draco resonó con el golpe del martillo. Harry se mordió el labio y los ojos se le empañaron.

-Está formando la figura de la cruz-susurró el padre Ian que aún seguía bastante impresionado por lo que el chico le había dicho.

-¡Pansy!-gritó y la chica dio un respingo-¡Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado!-dijo con un risita tenebrosa mientras su cuerpo se volteaba hacia atrás-¡Deberías confesarle a Granger que te acostaste con Krum en cuarto!-la castaña se giró a mirarla con la boca abierta, Draco volvió a reírse-¡Y yo también!-el rubio interrumpió su risa cuando sus brazos se alzaron y lo hicieron ponerse en pie-¡1!-jadeó-¡2, 3, 4, 5! ¡Los pies!-el brillo se formó esta vez en su pie derecho.

-Por favor, no…-musitó Pansy incapaz de seguir viendo lo que sucedía en el que había sido como un hermano para ella.

-¡Blaise!-el chico lo miró con los ojos húmedos-_Mulier ecce filius tuus..._-dijo mirando a su madre, luego se giró hacia amigo-_ecce mater tua_-apenas terminó de decir esas palabras cuando el clavo atravesó su pie y otro grito escapó de su garganta junto a un sollozo ahogado.

-¡Haga algo!-le gritó Harry a el padre pero este parecía simplemente haberse quedado congelado ante lo que veía.

-¡Potter!-Harry miró a Draco acercándose todo lo posible en la barrera, las lágrimas ya caían de sus ojos sin control-Tu destino será peor que el de los demás… olvidarás lo que juraste recordar… odiarás lo que juraste amar… y amarás lo que nunca quisiste… así se ha dicho, así sea-la voz del rubio se había vuelto baja y sin emociones, sus ojos desenfocados parecían ver mucho más allá de aquel lugar-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Los pies…- el segundo pie fue incrustado y Draco era sujetado casi por la nada, con los clavos sosteniéndolo precariamente-_ Deus meus Deus meus ut quid dereliquisti me._

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-preguntó Blaise en un susurro angustiado, Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

-No hay solución… ¡No la hay!-sollozó.

-Stefan…-el castaño alzó su mirada hacia él con dolor, sufría por todo lo que le pasaba al rubio y ellos no podían hacer nada por detenerlo-¿Lo has admitido ya? ¿Has admitido que me has deseado desde que puse un pie en tu consulta? ¿Qué quieres tocarme y hacerme gemir bajo tuyo? ¿Qué has soñado conmigo muchas veces? ¿Qué, simplemente, me quieres a tu lado y haz tratado de alejar a Harry inconscientemente?-Stefan bajó la cabeza aceptando la verdad en todo lo que decía.

-¿Te has atrevido a tocar a mi hijo?-preguntó Lucius en voz baja y peligrosa.

-Jamás he puesto un dedo en Draco, señor Malfoy.

-¡1, 2, 3, 4, 5! ¡Los látigos del castigo!-el brillo oscuro se formó detrás de Draco y un látigo de siete puntas apareció tras él- _Sitio-_sollozó Draco con desesperación antes de gritar cuando el primer golpe cayó en su blanca espalda haciéndolo doblar las rodillas y quedando de manera extraña en el aire.

-¡Por favor, que acabe!-sollozó Astoria incapaz de seguir viendo lo que sucedía, Theo la envolvió en sus brazos y también escondió su rostro hacia lo que sucedía.

-La pérdida de sangre es demasiada, pronto colapsará-susurró Stefan-tenemos que bajar el hechizo.

-¡Padre!-Draco lo miró, su rostro se había puesto pálido por la pérdida de sangre, su pecho se estremecía por lo dificultosa que se hacía su respiración pero igual logró sonreír de lado-Padre, padre, padre… ¿Le has confesado ya a mamá que me… ofreciste como juguete sexual al señor Tenebroso?-Narcisa se separó de su marido para mirarlo al rostro, sin poder creer lo que su hijo acababa de decir. Lucius bajó la mirada con el peso de sus culpas cayéndole en los hombros, una lágrimas se escapó de su rostro y Narcisa sollozó horrorizada al mismo tiempo que le volteaba la cara de una bofetada.

-¡Cómo pudiste!-le gritó retrocediendo para alejarse de él.

-¡Madre!-la rubia se paralizó mientras se giraba para mirar a su hijo-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Hagamos silencio porque tu nuevo hijo está durmiendo… La corona del rey…-Narcisa abrió la boca sorprendida pensando que en ningún momento le había dicho a su hijo acerca de Teddy. El brillo se formó sobre su cabeza y una corona hecha de espinas de rosa se formó sobre su cabeza.

-Debemos derribar las protecciones ¡Ahora!-dijo Stefan observando con terror la corona-¡No resistirá mucho más!

- _Consummatum est_-susurró el rubio antes de gritar de dolor al sentir como las espinas se le clavaban en el cráneo.

-¡Vamos!-las cuatro personas que invocaron el hechizo pronunciaron en ese momento su contra hechizo para anularlo, el brillo azul se volvió a notar pero era apenas notorio, Draco se debilitaba de manera alarmante.

-Lo siento…-todos miraron al rubio-lamento todo lo que hice… los amo a todos…-suspiró, la sangre se derramaba por su rostro dándole una apariencia grotesca-1… 2… 3…

-¡Rompan la barrera!-exclamó Stefan.

-4… 5… La lanza del final…-el último brillo apareció delante de Draco, una lanza delgada empezó a formarse de ella.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-murmuró Harry usando su propia varita para romper ese hechizo protector.

- _Pater in manus tuas commendo spiritum meum_-dijo el rubio mirando hacia el sacerdote y con un movimiento más en el aire, la lanza se clavó en su costado haciendo que su pecho se arqueara y escupió sangre por la boca.

-¡No, Draco!-gritó Harry y corrió hacia él, las barreras le hicieron daño cuando las forzó para pasar, cogió al rubio justo cuando los clavos se desvanecían y cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron una luz brillante lo invadió todo. Magia pura.

* * *

Hermione se cerró aún más el abrigo negro sobre su cuerpo, el aire helado empezaba a fastidiarle pero se quedó muy quieta tratando de no molestar a los demás. Unos llantos se escucharon cerca pero ella se negó a voltear. Ron, que estaba parado a su lado, se removió inquietamente y ella le dedicó una mirada dura para que dejara de moverse. Harry estaba muy callado mirando el ataúd frente a ellos, sus ojos verdes estaban un poco perdidos y parecía no escuchar realmente lo que sucedía a su alrededor; Hermione puso una mano en su hombro y el chico le dedicó una vacilante sonrisa. Cuando el servicio acabó los tres se alejaron lentamente, más adelante pudieron ver el grupo de Slytherins que estuvieron con ellos ese fatídico día, no había hablado mucho desde entonces pero Hermione sabía que ellos iban hacia el mismo lugar que ellos.

-Yo iré primero-musitó Harry en voz baja, Hermione asintió y el chico desapareció delante de ella, la chica suspiró y alzó su mirada para ver la de Pansy, la chica la miró atentamente unos momentos, ambas compartiendo el mismo sentimiento luego desviaron su mirada como si nada sucediera ahí. Tomó la mano de Ron para que ambos se desaparecieran y llegaron al lugar en el que habían estado los últimos días, el pelirrojo pasó su brazo por sus hombros ayudándola a caminar aunque ella realmente no lo necesitara pero el consuelo le venía bien. Entraron calladamente en el cuarto blanco y observaron a Harry sentado en una de las sillas con Stefan delante suyo.

-¿Ha habido algún cambio?-murmuró Pansy que venía tras ellos con el resto de Slytherins.

-No, la magia todavía se está adecuando, tenemos que esperar, nada más-todos se sintieron abatidos y miraron el cuerpo que reposaba en la cama.

Las cosas que habían sucedido ese día en la iglesia habían quedado marcadas para siempre en las mentes de todos los que estuvieron presentes. Después de que Harry atrapara a Draco e invocara magia salvaje para salvarlo, todos se desvanecieron porque al no saber lo que hacía, Harry invocó magia vital y no salvaje, solo pensaba en salvar a Draco. Todos fueron retirados de un poco de su magia vital para salvarlo lo que los dejó débiles, no pasó lo mismo con el padre Ian que al ser muggle murió irremediablemente y ellos habían acudido a su funeral esa misma mañana. La magia había entrado en Draco en el momento justo según Stefan pero el chico todavía no reaccionaba. Narcisa y Lucius se habían mantenido en estricto silencio sobre el diario y la maldición Black además de que trataban de superar la crisis matrimonial que tenían luego de saber todo lo que Draco dijo. Theo y Astoria tuvieron varias peleas después de lo que supieron pero fueron los primeros en solucionarlo, ambos estaban enamorados de todas maneras y el compromiso con Draco había quedado anulado. Pansy había hablado con Hermione sobre lo de Víctor pero la castaña simplemente le dijo que ellos no habían estado juntos por entonces así que no tenía problemas con eso. Blaise y Ron eran otra cosa, aunque el pelirrojo había intentado hablar con él, el chico simplemente lo había rechazado con silencio y miradas indescifrables.

-Deberías ir a descansar un poco, Harry-dijo su amiga en voz baja-necesitas ducharte, dormir y reponer fuerzas, cualquier cosa que suceda yo te avisaré-Harry la miró a los ojos intentando no sentir desconfianza de ella, después de todo Draco había revelado los sentimientos de la castaña por él. Se giró a mirar a Stefan pero tampoco confiaba en él, ese hombre deseaba a Draco. Finalmente se volteó hacia la señora Narcisa.

-Regresaré pronto, manténgame al tanto, por favor-la rubia asintió débilmente y el pelinegro finalmente salió.

-Jamás volverá a confiar en mí-susurró Hermione sintiéndose acongojada, Ron frotó su brazo con suavidad.

-Ya se le pasará, todo esto está muy reciente aún-ella asintió confiando en sus palabras, Ron alzó su mirada y se encontró atrapada en los feroces ojos de Blaise antes de que este lo liberara con un gesto de indiferencia y siguiera hablando con Pansy-Ya se le pasará…

* * *

Harry cayó dormido apenas tocó la cama de su cuarto, el lugar estaba silencioso por lo que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose sonó con más fuerza que la deseada por la persona que entraba. Un suave rumor de tela se escuchó mientras la persona intrusa abría los doseles de la cama del Gryffindor y se acercaba a él. Ginny se acomodó el cabello y se sentó a su lado, acariciando apenas el cabello negro del chico durmiente; sacó de su bolsillo un frasco de color violeta producto de la combinación de pociones que había dentro.

-Es hora, Harry…-dijo y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

¿Fin?

* * *

Oh, Dios, sí que me he demorado esta vez, espero que les haya gustado.

**Notas:**

1. "Padre, perdónalos porque no saben lo que hacen" - _Pater dimitte illis, non enim sciunt, quid faciunt_ (Lucas, 23: 34).

2. "En verdad te digo: hoy estarás conmigo en el paraíso; o Yo te aseguro que hoy estarás conmigo en el Paraíso" - _Amen dico tibi hodie mecum eris in paradiso_ (Lucas, 23: 43).

3. "Madre, he ahí tu hijo... hijo, he ahí tu madre"; o "Mujer, aquí tienes a tu hijo... Aquí tienes a tu madre" - _Mulier ecce filius tuus... ecce mater tua_ (Juan, 19: 26-27).

4. "Dios mío, Dios mío, por qué me has abandonado" - _Deus meus Deus meus ut quid dereliquisti me_ (Mateo, 27: 46 y Marcos, 15: 34).

5. "Tengo sed" - _Sitio_ (Juan, 19: 28).

6. "Todo está hecho"; o "Todo se ha cumplido" _- Consummatum est_ (Juan, 19: 30).

7. "Padre, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu" _- Pater in manus tuas commendo spiritum meum_ (Lucas, 23: 46).

Para quien no conoce de religión estas son las siete palabras que dijo Jesús en la cruz. Hemos llegado al final de Estigmas y en una semana estaré publicando el epílogo de esta historia. Además tengo el placer de decirles que tendrá una secuela, la cual la tengo ya casi totalmente planeada y espero que vaya yendo bien. Gracias a todas/os los que me siguieron desde el inicio de esta historia. Un beso para todos y las leeré en el epílogo.

Letty Malfoy.


	7. Epílogo

**Estigmas.**

**Sumary: **Religión y Magia siempre habían sido dos conceptos que se huían el uno del otro. Cuando Draco Malfoy muestra signos de heridas misteriosas en el cuerpo, estos dos conceptos se mezclarán de manera alarmante. Harry y Draco aprenderán lo difícil que es estar en el medio de una batalla de creencias y lucharán lado a lado como aliados, amigos y tal vez algo más.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

**7 años después.**

-Has venido-sonrió Draco deteniendo su paseo por el jardín. Blaise le sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

-Creí que tu reunión iba a tomarte más tiempo.

-Cancelaría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado ya lo sabes-Draco dejó que Blaise besara sus labios antes de tomar su brazo para seguir caminando-¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-Tranquilo, supongo, Scorpius, Helena y Teddy han estado tratando de construir una casa de madera junto con mi padre-suspiró-a veces me sorprende las cosas que puede hacer mi papá solo para conservar el perdón de mamá.

-Narcisa lo ama, lo sabes, solo le gusta fastidiarlo un poco-Draco sonrió levemente y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Me arrepiento de todo lo que dije ese día, no quise causar esto…

-No hablemos de eso, ya pasó, no podemos cambiarlo y no lo necesitamos en nuestro presente-le alzó el rostro tomándolo de la barbilla y le sonrió-te amo, Draco.

-Yo también, Blaise.

* * *

-He llegado a casa-dijo Ron entrando, Hermione le sonrió levemente.

-Hoy saliste tarde.

-Tuvimos un problema en una de las redadas, esas pociones explosivas casi nos caen encima y Harry salió con una herida bastante fea en uno de los brazos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

-Bien, lo atendieron rápido y ya está recuperándose ¿Y Rose y Hugo?

-Deben de estar llegando en cualquier momento, estaba con Molly porque iba a jugar con Victoire, James y Albus.

-Esos niños… aún no sé cómo mi madre los aguanta a todos.

-Si, a veces pienso lo mismo-Hermione suspiró y se sentó en el mueble arrastrando a su marido con ella-¿Alguna vez olvidaremos, Ron?-el pelirrojo pareció pensarlo un momento.

-Probablemente no pero no podemos rendirnos tampoco ¿verdad?

-A veces quisiera que fuera tan fácil como lo fue para Harry.

-No lo sé… lo de Harry nunca me pareció normal.

-A mí tampoco pero lucía tan normal y decidido que… creo que nosotros idealizamos su amor por Draco, Harry ya había pasado por varios traumas y perdidas en la guerra, estoy segura que lo que pasó simplemente lo alejó.

-Tal vez…

* * *

El sanador encargado del caso de Harry Potter, Alaric von Koff, frunció el ceño y leyó de nuevo el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, era la tercera vez que mandaba a hacer esa prueba y en todas le salía lo mismo. Según esto, Harry Potter se encontraba bajo la influencia de dos poderosas y peligrosas pociones, "Poción del olvido" y "Amortentia". Alaric caminó por los pasillos y se dirigió hacia la oficina del jefe de sanadores, después de todo Harry Potter era un paciente importante.

-Sanador Rickman ¿Puedo pasar?-Stefan alzó la mirada de unos pergaminos y sonrió levemente.

-Claro, Alaric ¿Qué sucede?

-Es un paciente, sanador, he encontrado en su sangre rastros de Amortentia y Poción del olvido.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-preguntó Stefan frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Lo confirmé tres veces, sanador.

-Entonces empieza el tratamiento desintoxicador, el paciente tiene derecho a saber lo que sucede y levantar cargos legales.

-El problema, sanador es que no es cualquier paciente… se trata de Harry Potter-Stefan alzó las cejas sorprendido y se apoyó en su silla. Hace años que no veía a Harry Potter, más específicamente desde hace siete años en una habitación de San Mungo y después de una gran discusión (Y un buen golpe de parte de Blaise); Stefan siempre había encontrado una manera de evitarlo incluso cuando se volvió un paciente regular gracias a su profesión de auror.

-Vayamos a verlo y a darle el tratamiento-dijo levantándose, él y Alaric llegaron al dormitorio, Potter dormía con el brazo vendado apoyado sobre su pecho-Inicie ahora, sanador von Koff-el hombre asintió y conectó mágicamente el tubo al brazo mientras ponía en el extremo libre una poción color blanco; ambos esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que el pelinegro empezó a moverse levemente.

-Draco…-suspiró y Stefan sintió que un peso se instalaba en su estómago, tenía la sensación de que las cosas se pondría muy complicadas de ahora en adelante-Draco…

-Tu vida será un infierno ahora, Harry Potter-musitó compadeciéndolo.

Fin.

* * *

Bien, llegamos al final de la primera parte de esta saga. Gracias, gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y de paso les aviso que la secuela que se llamará "Estigmas del pasado", la publicaré el próximo viernes. Espero verlos realmente por ahí y ahora unas pequeñas explicaciones finales.

-Helena es la hija que tuvieron Narcisa y Lucius, el que Draco no haya muerto no significa que el bebé de Narcisa desapareciera automáticamente.

-Realmente quería tener a los hijos de todos ellos porque iba a utilizarlos en la secuela.

-Víctor Krum no salió aquí pero en la secuela estará muy presente.

-Los detalles como la poción que bebió Hermione o como le dio las pociones Ginny a Harry son cosas que veremos en la secuela.

Muchos abrazos a todos, nos leemos.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
